Thinking Out Loud
by amy-karma
Summary: Karma Ashcroft gets an offer to be a leading role in a famous pop star's music video. While thinking it's just another job, her life is about to be flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. It was currently 5 am and still dark out. I just wanted to lie in my bed for a couple more hours and stay in the warmth, but I had to go to this audition. This audition was extremely important and I couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. If I got the part to this music video I would probably get recognized by other famous singers and be setting the path to my future.

My name is Karma Ashcroft. I moved to California when I was 20 in hopes of becoming a singer. I had several fail attempts at being discovered as a singer, so I decided to try acting, temporarily, while trying to become a singer and to pay my bills. Since then I've been in a couple of small TV shows but nothing too major, I usually got small parts but I didn't mind at all, because the pay wasn't so bad.

This audition was for a super famous pop star that every artist either hated or wanted to be. Every human knew who this person was and the fans of this artist were very… dedicated. The artist's management company sent me an email telling me that they were looking for a female who was under 5 feet 5 inches tall, and I don't know if it was faith or not but I was grateful for once that I wasn't tall.

I didn't really want to be in this music video not because I didn't like acting, but because I didn't like the artist it was for. The things I heard about the singer made me dislike them. I heard they didn't care about anything or anyone besides themselves and also they slept with anyone they could get their hands on. I wasn't very fond of the idea of someone using someone else like that.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I honestly had no clue what to wear so I settled on a little black dress and started putting on some make up. I didn't have a lot of time before I had to leave so I ate some breakfast and started walked to the building. It wasn't that far from my apartment. The walk was about 20 minutes away and I could really use it to clear my head.

It was now 7 am and I was standing in front of the management building debating on whether I should go in or not. To be honest, I was very nervous and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself, but I HAD to do this, for my future and myself.

I started making my way to the front door and took the elevator to the top floor as it was told me to do in the email. I told the lady behind the front desk that I was here for the music video and she told me to have a seat. After about 10 minutes the lady told me to make my way down the hall to the last conference room and I just nodded. I started playing with my hands, a nervous tick of mine, and turned the knob of the last door.

When I went inside I saw a huge table in the middle of the room and one side of the wall was an open view of downtown LA. It was truly beautiful and I've always adored California. I sat at the end of the table and waited for someone to walk in. After about 5 minutes a gorgeous lady who was wearing a tight red dress walked in and I, being respectful and civilized, stood up to shake her hand but she just ignored me. She sat down next to me. She was intensely reading something on her iPad and didn't care to acknowledge me.

I then said, "Hi, I'm Karma and I'm here to try out for the music video," and for the first time since she walked in she looked at me and stared at me from head to toe.

She smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Lauren."

She then started telling me what this video was all about. She told me that she wanted the video to be different and unique from what the artist previously had done and wants it to be the best one yet. I sat there listening to everything she was saying until the door opened.

I turned my head towards the door and Lauren, who seemed annoyed, said, "About time you showed up."

 _It's my first time writing so if you guys have any suggestion or any comments feel free to do so! Thank you :)_

 _amy-karma_


	2. Chapter 2

The person that walked in was someone I could only dream to be as big as in the music industry, someone that was known for being one of the best singer songwriters of this generation, Amy Raudenfeld.

Amy Raudenfeld was known to being a self-absorbed asshole. She didn't do anything to prove the media wrong either. Maybe she was tried of what people said or she just didn't give a damn about what anyone thought about her. She was famous for being mysterious and witty. It was like she had a permanent smirk on her face.

She was wearing tight black jeans with a white shirt tucked at the front under a black leather jacket. I can't lie she looked great. But I never said she wasn't attractive, it was just the way she was that I didn't like.

She walked in with that signature smirk on her face and said, "Calm down, Lauren. You've been my manager for 5 years now, I think it's time for you to get use to me being late all the time."

Lauren sarcastically laughed at her and told her to sit down. Manager? That makes sense. Amy looked at me with what I thought was a surprised expression, but she quickly looked away before I could be sure. I didn't expect her to say anything to me and I was right when she didn't. Lauren started talking again about what she wanted this video to be about.

"I want this video to be all about dancing, from beginning to end. We are thinking of renting out a fancy ballroom to shoot the video in. Do you know how to dance Karma?"

I did know how to dance but I wasn't a professional or anything like that.

"We will have a choreographer to teach you the moves. We just need to know if you know the basics." Lauren reassured.

I nodded my head and she smiled.

Amy looked over at Lauren and whispered something in her ear.

"Okay, great! Amy and I will be back in a second."

With that Lauren and Amy were gone, and I was left there to think about what I just got myself into.

Lauren came in after a couple of minutes and said, "You got the part if you want it."

I was shocked thinking that millions of people probably auditioned for this part and I got it just like that. How is that possible?

Lauren saw the look on my face and said, "Amy wanted you to have this part. Why? Beats me. But for some reason she turned down every other person in this book, who auditioned. I was surprised when she said she wanted you too, considering we had actual models audition for this part. But it's her choice after all, so what do you say? You want the job or not?"

I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment and be flattered or offended by the insult.

"Come on love, I don't have forever. Yes or no?" I quickly said yes, and she said she would email me the details.

The whole way home I wondered why Amy wanted me. She could've had anyone but she chose me… I couldn't stop thinking about it. I finally let it go and felt relieved that I actually did it. I got my first leading role. It was something to celebrate. I texted my best friend Shane, who I met when I moved out here; He texted me back quickly congratulated me on my part, and said we should go to this new club he found out about and I told him to pick me up at 10.

When I got home I went into my room and planned on watching some random movie on Netflix. My apartment was the prefect size for me; there were two small bedrooms and a living area. It was a cozy little apartment. My room was decorated with music posters and records. My table had about 5 notebooks of songs I've written, some were finished some were in the process of being. When I get bored, I go to this old dock on the lake that no one went to and sat there to write more songs or to just to think. It was really relaxing.

When it was 8:30, I decided to get ready. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I picked out another black dress that was tight around my curves. When I got done with my make up I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to open the door and Shane was on the other end.

"Damn, you look great!" I started laughing and told him, " Thank you! I need to grab my purse and then we can head out."

All the way to the club, Shane was going on about this new guy he was seeing and how he was very rich. I was actually proud that Shane found someone.

"I actually think I like this guy, not for his money but for him," Shane continued.

I'm so happy for you Shane, maybe one day we can have a lunch date so I can meet him."

"You'll actually see him today," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he kinda actually owns the club we're going to." I should've known.

We walked into the club without having to wait in the line. I guess Shane dating the owner had its perks. This club was fancy, every person in here looked like they were well established. Shane and I made our way to the bar; we ordered two shots to get ourselves started. Shane and I settled on sitting in a booth at the back of the club so we could talk without having to yell too much. I was never really that big of a drinker. I only drank during occasions or when I had to.

"What's it like meeting a big time singer?" Shane asked.

"We didn't even talk. To give you the shorten version, I have to learn how to dance and Amy Raudenfeld, herself, picked me to be in her video."

"Well duh she chose you! She would be stupid not to have."

I smiled and we continued talking about random things when I felt like someone was staring at me. I looked around the room to see if someone was but no one was. Maybe it was just the drink getting to me.

When I turned back around, Shane was talking to this guy; I assumed it was the guy he was seeing and I was right.

Shane then introduced me to him, "Karma this is Duke, he's a business owner and likes to wrestle on his free time. And when I say wrestle I'm not talking about sex, I actually mean wrestle."

I laughed and told Duke how nice it was to meet him. We all talked for a few minutes, Duke was a charming guy who was also hilarious. Shane and I couldn't stop laughing at his stories. Duke then asked Shane if he wanted to go dance, and Shane looked at me as if he was asking for my permission. I smiled at him letting him know I'll be okay.

That feeling that someone was watching me came again and I turned my head towards the front of the club when my eyes met hers.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want to suggest anything let me know! Thank you for reading! :)_

 _amy-karma_


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was looking at me from behind the VIP section. She was surrounded by a bunch of models and men that were trying to catch her attention, but she just ignored them. She didn't look away this time when I caught her looking at me, but I quickly looked away and wished Shane was by my side right now.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, my heartbeat quickened thinking it was The Amy Raudenfeld, but when I looked up it was a man who looked pretty wasted.

"You're too pretty to be sitting here alone," he said.

As he sat in front of me I said, "Oh, I'm not alone. I'm here with a friend."

He kept trying to get my number and couldn't seem to take a hint.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," I said.

He started getting aggressive and tried to grab my hand when someone took him out of the booth. I looked over to see who it was. Amy had him held against the wall and I knew she was trying hard not to hit him. Her jaw was clutched and she had his shirt grasped tight so he wouldn't try to move. A bodyguard of hers came and escorted the asshole outside. It was so fast I didn't even understand what was happening. After she made sure the man was outside she came back to my booth.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She asked.

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just saw him getting hostile towards you and I didn't want him to hurt you. Well you know, I just didn't want to stand there and do nothing while he was harassing you, ya know."

When she said that it made me think of why I actually moved here to California in the first place. I did all that I could to try to get away from _him._ I prayed every night that _he_ would never find me or come looking for me. I was trying hard to keep my emotions in check and Amy noticed.

"I'm sorry did I say something to upset you?" She said.

"No no! I-I'm fine. How about I buy you a drink, as a thank you?"

Amy looked hesitant but smiled, "Yeah, sure. Why not."

As we waiting for her drink we awkwardly sat there in the booth when Amy kept staring at me and I finally got the courage to ask her what she was looking at?

"You. You are very beautiful you know that?" I blushed at her comment.

"Very funny, but I'm not interested in you Raudenfeld, so don't. We have to keep this strictly business."

"Really, cause you blushing tells me otherwise," she said smirking. I tried to say something but couldn't manage to come up with a comeback.

She then asked me what I did for a living.

"I act a bit to pay the bills, but I actually want to become a singer."

"Oh cool. What kind of music do you sing?"

"I sing mostly pop and country. I'm moved here from Texas so that's where I get the country genre from," I said smiling.

"I use to live in Texas too. When my parents got divorced, my mom and I moved out there. It wasn't such a bad place to stay. My mom got remarried and as much as I was against it, I did get one good thing from it and that was Lauren."

I looked at Amy confused and she explained, "Lauren, my manager, is also my step sister."

I then understood why they seemed so close.

"It must be fun working with your step sister."

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without Lauren."

I looked at my phone to see that it was already 2 am and I was starting to feel tired. I wondered where Shane and Duke were. I started looking around to see if I could find them but they weren't anywhere. Amy could sense that I was worried and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, it's just that I think my ride bailed on me." I explained.

"I can take you home if you need a ride."

I wasn't sure if I wanted Amy Raudenfeld to take me home but I didn't have much of a choice, so I agreed.

We walked out of the club and started walking to her car. Amy had a black Range Rover and I saw her watching me admire her car.

"You like it?" Amy asked.

"Yes, its actually my dream car," I said smiling.

Amy walked me to the passenger's door and held it open for me. I gave a look and sat in the car. She walked around the car and sat in the driver's side.

"What was that look for?" Amy asked.

"Oh nothing.. nothing at all," I smiled.

"Come on, tell me."

"Well I never expected the mysterious rebellious Amy Raudenfeld to be such a gentleman."

Amy laughed and said, "Well you learn something new everyday."

"It's just that the media says that you are narcissistic and don't really care about anything," I said.

"Karma, you have to get to know someone before you can judge them. I'm not what the media makes me out to be. Do I care about what the media thinks? No. And that's primarily why they talk so much shit about me, but to anyone who actually knows me, which are very few, they know that I'm nothing like what the media says," Amy said offended.

"Look, Amy I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I don't really care what you think, honestly, I didn't expect you to not believe what others say anyway.

I didn't know what she meant by that, and I truly did feel bad that I said that. This whole time we were together she's been nothing but kind to me. We didn't talk the rest of the way home unless it was me telling her the directions.

After about 20 minutes, we got home and I was about to open the door to her car when she said, "Wait."

She came to my door and opened it holding out her hand so I could climb down the tall car. I took her hand and thanked her and she smiled slightly.

"I'll see you on Monday," she said before getting in her car. I opened my door and turned around watching her car leave. I hope I didn't just ruin my relationship with Amy Raudenfeld.

 _If you guys want to suggest what you would like to see happen in the story feel free to tell me! Give me some feedback!_


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning when I was flipping through the channels that I saw my face on the screen. It was Amy and I walking to her car yesterday night when she gave me a ride home. There was also a picture of her helping me out of the car.

"Is this mystery girl Amy Raudenfeld's new one night stand or her girlfriend? She could use a girlfriend to give herself a better image instead sleeping with all those models." The person in the TV said.

Where did they even get these pictures? I didn't see any paparazzi taking pictures of us. Do people actually think we are dating?! I guess I should get use to my face on television now that I'm going be working for Amy Raudenfeld.

The rest of the weekend I didn't do much. Shane came by to apologize for ditching me at the club and begged me to forgive him and of course I forgave him. I understood that he was drunk and I didn't want him to feel bad about himself. Lauren sent me an email of the location for the video, which was at the Millennium Biltmore Hotel this Monday. She also told me to bring a comfortable pair of clothes since I would be dancing throughout the day.

It was now Monday and I was at the hotel earlier than I was told, but I liked being early. I sat in the lobby waiting for Lauren to show up. I heard someone say my name quietly and I looked up to see if someone actually did and it was Amy. She was wearing straight khakis with a black button-down top. God, she really loved black didn't she? Well she does look good in black so it doesn't matter. I realized that I was staring at her when I looked at her face only to see that she was looking at me too. She had an amused look on her face.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I said.

"No no, it's just that I didn't expect to see you here so early… You still have half an hour before you have to start filming, " she said checking her watch.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come earlier to… to see what the hotel was like." I lied.

She lightly laughed at my terrible lie, "Well maybe we can get some coffee before we have to head inside the ballroom. If you want?"

"I could definitely use some coffee," I said standing up.

We walked to a café down the street and sat down waiting for the waitress to bring our drinks. Amy was staring at me and I was trying to avoid looking at her. Our eyes met and she smirked. That damn smirk.

"Have I told you how beautiful I find you to be?"

"And have I told you that I wasn't interested Raudenfeld?"

"I'm just complimenting you. I don't want anything out of it. I just think you're beautiful."

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself." I smiled at her.

The waitress brought us our coffee and left while giving Amy a smile. I looked at Amy as she could care less about the waitress.

"So are you excited to dance?" I asked Amy.

She looked at me confused, "I'm not dancing. I don't dance."

I looked at her with the same expression. I thought she was going to be my dance partner but I guess I was wrong.

"You're going to be dancing with this guy who I keep forgetting the name of," Amy responded.

"Oh okay, I just assumed you were going to dance with me since it's your video." Amy just shook her head.

"Ms. Raudenfeld?" Amy turned around looking at a little girl, who was holding a pen.

"Hey little one, what can I do for you?" Amy's voice changed to a sweet childish one and I couldn't help but smile.

"I-I was wondering if I could get an autograph?" the girl said.

"Of course! What's your name?" Amy asked.

"Carter," she said and Amy talked to her for a bit before she had to leave. The whole time I was watching Amy interact with her fan and thinking how sweet she was to her. Although she had an edgy look to her she was actually nice to her fans and that was important.

"We should head out before we're late," Amy said standing up to pay.

"I'll pay for us," I quickly said and she just smiled and kept walking, "Since I offered to go get coffee, I think it's only appropriate that I pay."

The waitress that smiled at Amy earlier was behind the counter. She gave the receipt with her number on it, which Amy ignored, sticking it in her pocket.

We got back to the hotel just in time when we saw Lauren running around trying to prepare the set. She looked between Amy and I and smiled a little. What was the smile for?

The ballroom was enormous. There was nothing in the room besides a wooden dance floor in the middle. The ceiling was painted with people dancing and a chandelier hung from the center of it. The whole room looked vintage and antique, it was beautiful.

"Karma, I need you to get ready. Stretch and limber up. I wouldn't want you to pull something," Lauren said snapping me back to reality. Amy laughed beside me and I mocked her laughing before I went to go warm up.

"You must be Karma, my partner for this video, right?" I turned around to see a tall handsome man in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ye-yes! And you are..?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Dylan," he stuck out his hand and I shook it.

We talked for a while about the video and he told me he learned the moves already from the choreographer. When he was talking about how difficult the moves were I looked around the huge ballroom admiring it again when I saw Amy leaning against the wall. She looked angry and irritated as she glared at Dylan. Did they know each other? Why was she upset all of a sudden?

I figured it would be best to just ignore her and focus on what Dylan was saying. Lauren was still running around screaming at cameramen to hurry up cause she didn't have all day.

"Dylan can you teach Karma the beginning 30 seconds?" Lauren shouted.

Dylan nodded and we headed to the dance floor. Amy was still staring at my every move, which made me self-conscious about everything I did.

"We have to be very intimate when we're dancing. Basically we have to pretend that we are in love. You have to grab my face almost every time we are facing each other and stare into each others eyes," Dylan said as I nodded.

Dylan explained to me that the first 30 seconds were the easiest. All we had to do was walk slowly to each other from two ends of the stage. I nodded understandingly so he could continue. He resumed explaining saying when we met each other in the middle I had to walk past him so he could grab my hand and spin me into him. He notices that I'm a little lost so he offered to demonstrate it.

We walked towards each other and I walked past him as he said. When he tried to grab my hand he missed completely. I couldn't help but start laughing and he joined in.

"This isn't time to goof off, we have only a week to film this video!" Amy yelled from the side looking at Dylan and I.

I wondered what had her panties in a wad when she was perfectly fine before we came in here. I looked at her and she held her stare until I turned around so Dylan could help me again. This time Dylan grabbed my hand and twisted me into him as I grabbed the back of his neck and smiled at him feeling accomplished even though it was that simple.

"Okay you two lets go forward with the next 30 seconds," Lauren said.

"Alright so this is where it gets a bit difficult. We will start slow dancing for a bit and then you have to turn around so that your back is in front of me." Dylan explained. "So let's do that part real quick so you understand."

Dylan spun me into him and we continued to slow danced while I tried not to step on his feet as he twirled me around. I was now completely turned around so that my back was against his chest. He stuck his face into my neck and then twirled me again so that I was an arms length away. Dylan told me to walk one step and spin into him again. I did as he said and he smiled at me.

I saw Amy walk to Lauren and she looked like she was arguing with her. I didn't want to make it obviously that I was looking at them so I continued dancing.

"That was good! Now for the last part, I will dip you and turn you a bit and bring you back up to me, okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, sounds cool."

As I spun into him he dipped me then turned me a little to the right and brought me back up. I remembered that he said we have to be affectionate so I put my face into his neck as he pulled me up to him.

I heard Lauren clap while she wiped away a fake tear and Dylan and I started laughed.

"You're a natural," Dylan said nudging my shoulder.

"I couldn't have done it without you," I said smiling.

Amy was no longer in the room when I looked towards where she was standing. Maybe she had better things to do than watch Dylan and me dance. We practiced the first minute a couple of times so we could get the hang of it. Lauren seemed pleased so I took that as a good thing. Lauren called for a wrap up for today and everyone started heading out.

Dylan walked me out to the lobby and offered me a ride home when Amy came out of nowhere and said, "Sorry mate, but I'll be Karma's ride home." I glared at her wondering what she was doing.

"Sorry Dylan, but thank you for offering," I said smiling. "It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow," he said while walking away.

"What was that, Amy?!" I said frustrated.

"Do you really want someone you just met today giving you a ride to your home?"

"He wasn't going to murder me, Amy," I ran my fingers through my hair looking at her.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Can I give you a ride home?" She said smirking at me.

I gestured her to lead the way as we walked to the main door. When we walked out of the hotel there were millions of flashes coming from everywhere and people shouting calling Amy's name. How did they even know she was here? Amy held me tight to her as to protect me from the paparazzi. Someone grabbed my arm and Amy stopped.

"Get your fucking hands off of her. Touch her again and I'll break your face," Amy said furiously at one of the men taking pictures. She put me in front of her so she can see anyone who tried to touch me. How could Amy go through this everyday? It was terrifying. But having Amy with me I, somehow, felt safe. The paparazzi kept yelling rude and offensive things about Amy to get her attention, but it didn't work.

"Amy, that's a great piece of ass you got there! Maybe I can borrow her after you're done!" Someone shouted behind us.

Amy was about to turn around but I held her hand to pull her towards her car trying to hold back my tears. The valet driver brought Amy's car to the front of the building just in time. She held the door open for me and I quickly hopped in. She sat in the drivers seat and sped off driving. I looked over to see her jaws clutched and hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white.

I leaned towards her putting my hand on her arm, "Amy it's okay. I'm okay." She relaxed but didn't look at me the whole way home. When she stopped the car she was about to get out when I held on to her arm making her look at me.

"Amy, you can't let them get to you like that. I know I accused you of being heartless the first day I met you, but now that I've actually gotten to spend time with you, you're not what they say."

"I'm not mad at them for saying shit about me, Karma. I'm angry cause of what that douche said about you. You're good Karma, too good, and you don't deserve to have shit said about you. I wouldn't have cared if he said something about me," Amy said.

"Look at me, I'm fine. No matter how much good you do someone will always be there to try to tear you down. It's inevitable, Amy. But, you were there to protect me and I truly appreciate that." I leaned over the console to kiss Amy on the cheek and she finally smiled looking at me.

"I thought you weren't interested in me?" Amy smirked.

"Good job. You just ruined the moment," I said laughing. She helped me out of her car again and this time walked me to my door. "You want to come in," I offered.

"I would love to, but I promised Lauren I would have dinner with her and her boyfriend, Theo, and you know how she gets when I'm late. But, next time. I promise." I nodded understandingly. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss her on her cheek again and she smiled leaning down.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"You bet."

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave comments and feedback! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**AMY POV**

I got in my car making sure she got inside safely before I drove off. I know she was hurt when that asshole made that comment about her. I felt terrible about it because if she went with Dylan she wouldn't have gone through that. I know people see me as a player who sleeps with everyone, but I make my rules very clear. The media likes to over exaggerate things and make them seem bigger than they are, that's why you can't trust it. I don't want a relationship, especially after what happened with _her_. To be honest, Karma reminded me greatly of _her._ The way Karma looked and acting with me was very similar.

As I was lost in my own thoughts, I got to Lauren's house. "Well if it isn't Amy Raudenfeld on time for once," Lauren remarked.

"You should be happy I'm on time instead of giving me attitude." I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Oh whatever. Theo is setting the table so go wash your hands," Lauren ordered.

"Yes mom!" I said as she laughed.

After we all ate Lauren walked me to my car asking me where I went after the hotel and I told her I went to go do something that was none of her business. She grinned like she knew exactly where I went and I knew she did, because Lauren somehow knew everything.

"I like her you know…" Lauren said looking at me.

"Like who?"

"Don't pull that with me! You know exactly who I'm talking about. I've been your manager for 5 years, and your sister even longer. I know you better than most and I've haven't seen you spend time with the same person more than once in a long time. You go out of your way just to see her. I genuinely think she'll be good for you if you let her in, Amy. You can't hide behind that wall forever. Do you know, the fans even like her! Have you been on any of your social media lately? They want to know every little detail about her."

I smiled at what Lauren said. My fans always supported me no matter what and they never believed what any magazine or person said about me and I truly loved them for that. Did I like Karma? I don't know, but I wanted to protect her from all the evil that came near her. She was different than all the other girls. She didn't try to catch my attention or anything. She caught my attention without even trying. Every other person wanted to sleep with me and I was fine with that, but when I saw Karma I didn't want to just sleep with her. But, I couldn't be with Karma, not because I didn't want to be, but because, I didn't want to drag her name in the dirt. She would be on every news channel and magazine if she dated me and I didn't want that life for her. Everyone would try to figure out her private life and her past and I couldn't do that to her. I have to promise myself not to date her, and if I have to get her to hate me to keep that from happening, so be it.

 **KARMA POV**

After Amy left, I made some dinner. I couldn't believe how Amy protected me earlier as if she actually cared. Maybe she did actually care. If she was anything like I imagined she would of just left me there. Maybe she actually has feelings for me… oh who am I kidding! Well now looking at it, she did seem jealous of Dylan. I don't know. She's not the relationship type and I'm certainly not a one-night stand type. If I liked someone I would want them to have a relationship with me, and to spend time with me.

I decided to let it go. I'll just ask her like a normal person. I heard a knock on the door when I looked at the clock it was almost 10, who could it be? I checked through the peephole and saw Shane's face. I opened the door and almost fell to the floor when he hugged me.

"Well someone's happy," I said into his chest.

"I am Karma, I see rainbows everywhere I walk and sunshine! How can I forget sunshine!? Duke is so amazing and charming. Oh my god, I can't even deal!"

"Okay, first lets calm down a bit. Second, isn't it a little late to hang out?"

"It's never too late silly. I haven't heard from you in like two days so I wanted to drop by as a surprise!" he said smiling widely. "Tell me how's Amy Raudenfeld," Shane said winking at me.

"I don't know. I'm guessing good, maybe sleeping," I said sarcastically.

"Come on, Karma! Tell me the dets!"

I told Shane everything that happened earlier and he was intrigued to know more. I told him how Amy almost killed that reporter guy and the way she kept me safe.

"Wow, maybe she's into you Karma! You'll finally have someone and fall in love and see rainbows and sunshine, like me!" Shane said shaking me by my shoulders.

"I'm not even certain if I'm into her so slow down. I don't want to rush into anything either. What if I'm misinterpreting her actions for feelings? What if she did all of that because it's what any normal human being would have done?" I stated.

"The way she cares for you seems like what a person would do if they liked someone. And I get it, if you don't want to rush into things, but if and when the chance comes you better take it." I nodded at Shane.

He proposed that we should watch a movie and asked if he could stay over.

I smiled at him and agreed wanting to forget reality for a couple of hours.

 _Let me know what you think! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to thank everyone whose been reading and commenting. Also you guys wanted longer chapters, so I made this one extra long! Again, I wanted to thank you dudes for reading! Enjoy this chapter :)**

The next morning I was excited to go to work and to see Amy. I shouldn't feel this way about her because she doesn't look like the relationship type. Actually if I knew one thing for certain it was that Amy did not do relationships. She even said it herself once in an interview. I decided to put off asking her anything until the video was done. I didn't want to cause conflict between us two.

Shane took me to the hotel since he stayed over. I got there early again but only a few minutes or so. There were fans and paparazzi crowding the front of the hotel today. I guess they know about the music video now. I didn't want to go through them but I really didn't have a choice. I started walking with my head down hoping no one would recognize me but one of the fans yelled, "isn't that Amy's girlfriend?" and everyone looked at me. I froze not knowing what to do since I was crowding by fans now. I started getting scared since there were hundreds of them and only one of me. They started shouting all of a sudden; I felt someone's hand on my lower back guiding me towards the hotel as they whispered in my ear to keep walking. The voice was familiar as it belonged to Amy. She waved and smiled at her fans while some took pictures. They kept yelling how happy they were for us and how much they love us together. We got inside before Amy said something; I didn't hear her so she repeated herself looking down at me into my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great." I lied. Being famous must be very exhausting and exhilarating at the same time. Amy took me to the closest chair and sat me down.

She squatted to look at me, "You sure? I'm sorry about the fans. They just…really really like you." She said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I then told her we should probably get going. We should up and walked side by side to the ballroom.

When we walked in it looked the same as yesterday. Cameramen were setting up and Lauren was screaming. Nothing new. I looked around trying to find Dylan but couldn't find him. I looked at Amy and she looked like she couldn't care less about everything.

"Karma can I talk to you for a second," Lauren asked gesturing for me to come to her. "Dylan quit because he got another offer, but don't worry we got you an even better dance partner." Lauren said.

"Wait. But what about the minute we filmed yesterday?" I asked confused.

"We will have to just redo that and do an extra minute today, won't we?" Lauren sassed. I just stood there and wondered who my new partner would be when I looked around trying to find them. My eyes fell on Amy and what she was wearing, sweats and a black tank. "Amy's your new partner if you haven't realize."

Why did Dylan leave when he was so excited about this video? Amy said she "didn't dance," so why was she all of a sudden? As that thought ran through my mind Lauren said, "Management wanted Amy to dance so that the video would look more original, with the two girls lovingly dancing, it's different." I nodded again not knowing what to say.

"Okay everyone, places!" Lauren shouted.

Amy looked awkward standing there and I wanted to laugh at her but I held it back. Amy rolled her eyes at the whole situation and I smirked at her.

She raised her eyebrow, "don't smirk at me."

"Now you know what it feels like!" I smirked at her again.

She laughed lightly before asking, "Can you tell me what we're suppose to be doing?"

"Which one of us is taking the lead?" I asked and she gave me the "are you serious" look.

I rolled my eyes as I gave her a quick description of what we were supposed to do and she nodded. She was staring intently at me dance when I stopped to look at her. "Are you paying attention or just staring at me?"

"I'm listening! Continue." She said trying to not smile. "Amy didn't you already learn the moves from Candice?" Lauren asked knowingly.

"Oh hell no! So you just made me dance for you when you already knew the moves," I said pushing Amy as she laughed. "I don't find that funny," I said trying to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"Okay you two we have a lot to film today so get on with it," Lauren said.

Since we both knew the first minute we decided to practice it. This time there was music and this was the first time I was listening to the song. We walked towards one another while smiling and she grabbed my hand gently and pulled me into her as I twirled. She looked me in the eyes and winked as we slow dance and I held on to the back of her neck. Dancing with Amy was much more intimate than it was with Dylan. Amy was gentle but knew what she was doing. As Amy took the lead, I followed her steps without having to look at her feet. With Dylan, I stepped on his feet too many times. She then quickly spun me so that she was against my back. I felt her nose run along my neck as I closed my eyes. She then twirled me away from her and I walked to her and spun back into her. She grabbed my lower back and dipped me the same time as the guitar strum. She turned slightly and pulled me back to her. When I came back up she was smiling at me and I started laughing," I thought you couldn't dance, Raudenfeld?"

"I said I didn't dance not that I couldn't. Do you even pay attention to me when I talk or are you so caught up in my looks," She said smirking. I rolled my eyes at her cockiness and stuck my middle finger up at her. Amy laughed throwing her head back, as I smiled at how cute she looked.

Lauren came behind us saying she had a meeting with management so we could have a lunch break if we wanted. We looked at each other and nodded at Lauren. Amy suggested that we should go out the back of the hotel so people wouldn't ambush us. We walked around back and found her car in the parking garage. She helped me in as usual and I thanked her. We rode down the highway when she asked me where I wanted to eat and since we did live in Cali I said In-N-Out.

"We should go to this dock that no one goes to so we can eat in peace," I said looking at Amy and she nodded.

Once we got our food we went down to the dock, which was not to far from where we were. Amy was looking around admiring the open lake. "This place is amazing," she said still looking around. I never brought anyone here just because it was my place to hide and get away, but I can share it with Amy. We sat at the end of the dock with our feet in the water as we ate.

"So Karma, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Uh, I like the color red?" I said not knowing what to talk about.

"Oh okay, nice… Well mine is black." I looked at her pretending to be surprised and she grinned.

"You know I saw pictures of us on TV and people think that we are dating," I said looking at Amy who quickly sat up taller.

"Ha, yeah. But I don't date people so don't worry about that." She said and I tried not to seem hurt by what she just said. I knew she didn't date but I was hoping that changed, but having her say it made me realize it hasn't.

"Why don't you date?" I gained the courage to ask her and she paused for a minute. And I could've sworn I saw sadness in her eyes, but its Amy we're talking about.

She looked down at her hands and then up into the distance before talking. "I had this girl who I was so in love with. And I thought I had the world when I was with her. She made me feel like I was on the top of the world, honestly, it was the best feeling. Everyday I wanted to be with her, it didn't matter if we just sat there and stared at a wall, as long as she was by my side. One second without her was, somehow, unbearable. Stupid, right? Yeah, I know. But she was truly something. However, when life gets good for one second something always happens to fuck it up." I was listening to her when she stopped I put my hand on her arm encouraging her to continue and she smiled weakly.

"One day she was diagnosed with cancer. I was devastated but I was strong, not because I wanted to be, but because I had to be, for her. She loved me just as much as I loved her and wanted nothing but the best for me. She encouraged me to move on after she died but I couldn't even imagine the thought of her gone. How can I move on when I can't even be without her for a second? The day she died was the day a piece of me died. To get over her death, I drowned myself in alcohol. I would drink everyday just to stop the pain. That's when Lauren was really concerned that it got as bad as it did. There would be new pictures of me drunk, walking out of bars, everyday slapped on the front tabloids. People called me alcoholic and I didn't care until I knew it was affecting not just me but everyone around me. I knew she wouldn't have wanted this for me and I couldn't drink to forget her. I had to face my pain head on and not try to repress it. It's not like I had a switch to turn off my feelings or something. Lauren helped me get help and I haven't had alcohol in ages."

I thought of the first day we met at the club. I asked her if I could buy her a drink and how she hesitated. I also remember her not taking a sip out of the cup; she just left it there. I looked at her as I felt her touching my face.

"You're crying," she said and I didn't even realize it until she wiped away my tears. I leaned in to hug Amy telling her I was sorry and she hugged me back cautiously. "I didn't know about her or anything. I'm so sorry."

"We managed to hide the news from the media. It was mostly management; they helped me keep the news concealed. I still don't know how they managed to but I'm happy they did. I wanted to keep that to myself, you know?" I nodded looking at her.

I couldn't believe that happened to Amy. I couldn't imagine losing someone that I was in love with and them not being in this world with me. I feel closer to her now that I know about her past. I'm honored that she trusts me enough to share that piece of her to me. I should probably trust her as well and tell her about _him._

"You want to head back or sit a bit longer?" Amy said still looking at me. "Maybe we should go I don't want Lauren to kill us." I said figuring the news of my past can wait. We made it back and went inside just as we did coming out. Lauren still wasn't back so I regretted leaving the dock early. I wonder what the meeting was about, it must have been important because she left in a hurry.

"What do you think of the track?" Amy said talking about her song.

The song was absolutely amazing. It was so romantic; I wouldn't change anything about it. From the music all the way to the lyrics, all of it was just incredible. I could also she that Amy was proud of it. I wouldn't have thought it was Amy's song if I was listening to it for the first time, but she did a great job on it.

"It's okay I guess, not the best." I said grinning at Amy who looked hurt and I felt bad for kidding with her. "I'm just joking! I didn't know you would take me seriously. The song is perfect, I actually would make it my wedding song, actually you know what, it will be my wedding song." I said looking at her nodding when she gave me a cheeky smile.

"I knew you were joking, just wanted to hear you say all those things about my song." She said laughing at me and I glared at her.

"I'm getting real tried of your shit Raudenfeld!" I said shoving her causing her to fall back pulling me with her. I fell on top of her and she was gazing at me. Lauren came in and didn't even notice us. I got up quickly as Amy laughed. Lauren seemed upset and defeated, Amy noticed and walked over to talk to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but Lauren kept shaking her head and saying something to her. Amy finally backed off and came towards me. I know her and Lauren were close and that they probably shared everything with one another but Lauren wouldn't tell Amy what was bothering her and I could see that it made Amy very uneasy.

"Alright, lets finish the next minute and then we can call it a day. Candice is here and on her way to the ballroom to teach Karma her parts since it's a bit challenging." Lauren said trying to put on a smile for us.

Amy looked down at me and smirked. "You excited?"

"If anything I'm nervous. I don't want to fuck up your video."

"Hey, look at me." She said lifting my face up. "I picked you for a reason. I know you can do it, and Candice will help you step-by-step." Amy said smiling at me.

Candice came in and god she looked like a supermodel. They way she strutted and looked. She was going to make me look stupid, I just knew it. She walked over to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name's Candice." She said in a British accent. "This is Karma," Amy said for me as it took me too long to answer. Candice laughed and shook my hand.

"Okay Karma, shall we get started?" I nodded anxiously.

"You don't need to be nervous. I will help you no matter how long it takes, alright?" Candice assured. I smiled at her thankfully.

For the next hour I was trying to perfect the moves Candice taught me. I couldn't get one move, in particular, down. It was frustrating as hell. Amy stood next to me the whole time encouraging me and telling me I could do it. After what felt like a lifetime, I finally got it. We practiced a few more times. Candice was extremely happy with me as I was too.

Lauren came over and said, "You know what, I think it would be easier if we didn't record a minute a day. On the last day we can just shoot the whole video and you guys can practice these remaining 3 days to perfect the moves. How does that sound?" Amy and me agreed with Lauren, as it would be easier. "Fine it's settled then, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night." Lauren said as she left with Candice who waved at us.

"Hey, Karma there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go?" Amy asked me. I put my finger on my chin acting like I was thinking about it and she smiled at me. "If you can't, I understand…" She said walking away.

I ran after her not wanting to be left alone in this big room, "Wait! Sure I will, but I don't have anything to wear."

"I'll lend you something of mine." She said smirking as we walked to the back exit.

 _Leave me suggestions and feedback! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another long chapter for you guys! Thank you for all the nice comments you guys have been posting :) And also thank you for reading! Hope you like this chapter! ;)**

As we got closer to Amy's house I saw this enormous gate guarding the front. Amy didn't have neighbors for miles; Her house was excluded from everything. When we past the gate and drove farther, my jaw dropped at how big her house was. How does only one person live in a house that can fit at least 10 people? Her house was white with a canopy in the center of it. On either side of the canopy there were two balconies on the top. The porch wrapped around the bottom. It was incredible. I've always wanted a house that had a balcony so I could go on it to read or write. There was also a fountain in front of her house in the center of the driveway. Amy watched me as I observed every part of her house's exterior. She opened the door and let me walk in, if I thought the outside was beautiful, I don't even know what to say about the interior. I felt like I was in a dream.

I would love to live here. Her house had a modern look to it. The wooden floor in the entry way was a dark shade of red. The whole house was dark colored but elegant. There was a chandelier in the middle of her living area. There was a leather couch around the living area and a flat screen plastered to the wall. Her house was amazing.

We went up the stairs to her room, which was at the end of the hall. Her room was the size of my entire apartment. Her walls were dark grey and her furniture was black, of course. The bed frame was black with red sheets and black pillows. One wall was a transparent window that had a glass door to it. I walked over to admire the view. There was a lake in the back with a long dock running through it. There was another balcony behind the glass door. This house was unbelievably remarkable. I turned around to find Amy without a shirt on.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know you were changing." I said quickly turning around.

I heard her laugh and say, "If I minded, I would have just changed in the bathroom, but I don't mind. Actually I need your help on what I should wear."

I slowly turned around trying not to look at her stomach and she smirked knowingly. She was holding up a maroon button-down shirt with black jeans and in the other hand she had a black top with mustard khaki chinos. I took the outfits so that the black top was under the maroon button down, which was all under the mustard khaki chinos. She looked at the outfit and said, "Not bad." She then guided me to her walk in closet to pick out my outfit. She had dressing running along the bottom row and I saw a teal lace one with red heels. I lifted it to show Amy and she asked, "Is that the one?" I said nodded frantically causing her to laugh.

We got changed and headed out to the party. Amy took me to her garage and there were at least 4 different cars in here. She walked over to a dark grey BMW M4 and looked over at me, "Should we take this one?" I shrugged and said sure. She helped me in and we drove off.

The party was in full swing when we arrived. Amy stood by me as we walked to the house that was smaller than Amy's but still big. I didn't know anyone here and that made me wonder why I even said yes to Amy in the first place, but I knew damn well I came for her. We walked inside and Amy asked me if I wanted a drink. I said yes and she left me to myself. I looked around the room and saw a bunch of famous people drunkenly dancing.

"Hey, my name's Kyle." I looked up to see a guy smiling at me with dark hair and blue eyes. "I'm Karma," I said.

"Karma? That's a unique name, I like it!" I smiled at him and explained that my parents were hippies and how much they loved nature. He listened to everything I was saying intently. "Well Karma, maybe you would like to dance with me?" He asked and I looked around trying to find Amy but couldn't. One dance couldn't hurt, right?

He led me to where everyone was dancing and the music was so loud. We danced as he respected my space. He came close to my ear and whispered, "I think your very beautiful, Karma." I smiled at him and he came closer to me. I was getting lost in the music when Amy grabbed my hand pulling me away as she glared at Kyle. Amy looked furious at me and I pulled my hand away from hers. Why was she like this?

"How are you going to ditch me for some frat boy look alike." Amy shouted over the music.

"What are you talking about?! I was dancing not fucking him on the dance floor. He asked me to dance and I accepted. You went to get me a drink, so I saw no harm in it." I yelled making Amy realize just how irrational she just acted. She looked at the floor like a sad puppy trying to calm herself down when I asked her where my drink was.

"I dropped the cup when I saw you dancing with the guy." She said still looking down. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "It's okay, Amy. But I can take care of myself; I'm a big girl. I appreciate that you want to protect me, but that's not always possible. Okay?" Amy looked up into my eyes and nodded.

"Do you want to dance with me, Raudenfeld, since you did scare off Kyle?" She rolled her eyes and said; "I thought I made myself clear that I don't dance."

"Well, you have no damn choice so move your ass to the dance floor," I said glaring at her. She dropped her shoulders and began walking to the dance floor as I laughed at her.

Amy and I danced and she actually let herself relax. As each song past we got closer and closer. I could feel Amy breath on my shoulder and her hands on my waistline. I turned around so my back was to her and she was against me. She moved her hands to my stomach and pulled me into her. My breath hitched when Amy's breath was on my neck and I could feel her heart against my back. I felt her bottom lip run up the length of my neck to my ear as she spun me around. I placed my hands behind her neck out of habit as she stared at me. Her eyes were so green I've never noticed how dark they were. I could've sworn they were lighter but who cares right now. She placed her hand on my face and I was so lost in the moment I started leaning in when I was inches away she quickly pushed me back saying sorry and walking out of the room. What the hell was that?

 **AMY POV**

I walked out of there as fast as I could. I'm such an ass for pushing her off but I couldn't kiss her. I couldn't risk it, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm now pacing around one of the spare bedrooms trying to calm down. What am I doing? Karma probably hates me, but isn't that what I want? I would rather want that than to have her fall for me and have her life flipped upside down. Right?

I heard the door open and I thought it was Karma, but when I turned around it wasn't. It was the girl who has been trying to get with me at every party I went to. She was at every party and always threw herself at me. The girl was drunk and I knew that by how she stumbled over her own two feet. I didn't take advantage of girls who were drunk, ever. That was probably my only rule. She caught me off guard when she literally threw herself at me, kissing me.

 **KARMA POV**

I felt stupid for trying to kiss her. Why did I do that? But, why didn't she kiss me back? Am I not good enough for her? Maybe she just isn't interested. And I forced myself on her and she got scared? I downed two drinks to get the thoughts out of my head. I could feel myself getting tipsy, but I was still aware of everything. I don't even know where she went, but I know I had to apologize for trying to kiss her. I went upstairs to see if she was there. Why is this house so damn big?! I started opening random doors to check if she was there. I opened about 4 doors to find couples drooling all over each other's faces but not Amy. I was about to stop looking when I saw one more door on the far end of the house.

I opened the door to see Amy. She was kissing this blonde who was too drunk to hold herself up. I was absolutely disgusted with what I saw. Amy turned around to see who it was. When she saw who it was, she looked back at the girl and me. She was about to say something when I told her to save it and slammed the door. Who the hell did she think she was? How are you going to leave when I tried to kiss you just to go kiss another girl? It made no sense at all! I ran down the stairs when I bumped into someone. That pissed me off even more; I looked to see who the hell it was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Kyle said holding me up.

I looked up and pulled him down to kiss him. He was surprised but grabbed me by the waist. At least he wanted to kiss me. I pushed him into the wall and he smiled looking down at me. We continued to kiss when someone pulled me back, and I could've guessed who it was. Amy started hitting Kyle repeated and I kept yelling at her to stop. She wouldn't listen and I pushed her off with everything I had and looked at Kyle. His nose was bleeding and his jaw was bruised, but besides that he was fine. I helped him up and he told me to leave him alone. He walked away from me and I turned to look at Amy. I shook my head at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't go around hitting everyone who comes near me. Did you see me hit that blonde you were swapping spit with? No. Why the hell do you get so angry and defensive when you don't even like me? Am I not good enough for you, huh? Are blondes who practically throw themselves at you your type?" I said getting close to her. "Stop trying to protect me! I can take care of myself!" Amy was about to touch me when I pushed her back. "Don't fucking touch me. Go back upstairs with that blonde!" I started to walk away when she grabbed my hand and pulled me back. She grabbed my face and kissed me. I closed my eyes and felt how gentle Amy was, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I pulled back to catch my breath. Amy was already looking at me when I opened my eyes.

"Whoa," is all I said.

"Is that what you wanted, for me to kiss you?" There I did it. I don't like you, and I was trying to spare you the pain. I'm not going to go out and have a relationship with you Karma. We can't hold hands and walk around the sidewalk like happy couples without being ambushed by people. I don't want to date you, do you understand?" Amy said harshly.

I could feel myself about to cry when I started feeling lightheaded and dizzy. The last thing I remember is Amy's anger turning into worry as I fell into her. Why would she be worried if she didn't like me at least a little?

 _Leave what you think will happen next or what you want to see happen!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Thank you for reading and commenting :) Hope you like this chapter!**

I woke up with the sun in my eye and a major headache. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my bed or my room. The clock on the nightstand said it was 7 in the morning. There was also a glass of water and pills on it. I quickly took the pills to ease the pounding in my head. I looked around the empty room realizing it was Amy's bedroom, but she wasn't in here. I started to sit up when I noticed I was in different clothes than last night. I had a long t-shirt and that's it. The shirt smelled just like Amy and I remembered everything that happened last night and how mad I was at her. I had to get out of here, but of course Amy would live in the middle of fucking nowhere. I went downstairs and Amy was sleeping on the couch. If I can just make it out of the front door I can call Shane to ask him to pick me up. I went to the door and opened it slowly trying not to wake her up. I heard Amy's voice causing me to jump.

"You're not gonna say bye?" She said walking to me. She had on white boxer briefs and a black V-neck. I realized I was staring at her and cursed myself mentally. She looked at me smirking and said, "That looks good on you," pointing at her shirt. I grabbed the edge of the shirt and started pulling it off when she told me to stop putting her hand on mine. I pulled my hand away from her and she sighed.

"Why am I in different clothes?"

"Well you had on a dress, and asked me to change you into something more comfortable," Amy said shrugging like it's no big deal. "Me? I don't remember." I said trying to remember if I told her anything like that.

"Maybe because you were out of it. The drinks you gulped down so easily were laced with something. That's why you fainted." She said and I closed my eyes regretting drinking those drinks last night,

"So we didn't do anything, right? I asked while Amy looked at me.

"No. I'm not the type of person to take advantage of a drunken person, no."

"But you are the type to break someone's heart." I said angrily causing her to sigh again.

"Well I guess someone is still mad." She said looking at me.

"No I'm not mad. I was stupid to think someone like you could ever be capable of a relationship. I'm not mad; I am tired of trying though. So, if you don't mind can I leave or are you gonna hold me in this big ass house against my will?" I said as Amy backed up looking at me unbelievably.

"Karma, I understand that you're mad, but can't you see that I'm doing this for your well being." Amy said throwing her hands up.

"How? You aren't in charge of my well being. You can't change what happens to me Amy. Are you pushing me away for my own good, or yours? Think about who you are really doing it for." I walked out of the house when Amy ran up to me and gave me something and walked back into her house. I looked down at my hand to see her car keys.

I got home an hour ago and got ready since I still had to go practice for this video. I wasn't feeling it, honestly. I didn't want to have to see her or dance with her. I don't think I could do it, but I couldn't give up. This was my big break and I had to hold on. It was only two more days after today. I could handle it. We were shooting the video on Friday. When the clock hit 10, I decided to head to the hotel. I still had Amy's car so I decided to take it to the hotel to give back to her. I parked the car in the parking garage when I noticed people outside the hotel and went through the back like Amy taught me.

As I walked to the ballroom I saw Candice and Lauren talking to each other when they both turned to look at me. I turned my head slightly and kept walking. Lauren walked over to me as I was stretching, "Hey Karma. How's it going?"

"Amy told you what happened didn't she?"

"Actually no, she just told me she wasn't coming in because you probably felt more comfortable if she wasn't." I raised my head to see Lauren. She smiled at me and continued, "You know, Dylan really didn't leave for another job. Amy was just jealous and wanted to be the one to dance with you." I knew it! I knew Dylan wouldn't just quit.

"Why would she be jealous if she doesn't even want to be with me?" I said my voice becoming hostile. Lauren looked at me with sad eyes and said, "Amy is very difficult to understand. Whatever she does is to try to not hurt you. She thinks it's right but it's really not. She's also very stubborn. She has a wall build up and she is too scared to let it down. It has been that way for years. Karma, what I'm trying to say is that Amy hasn't looked at anyone like she looks at you in ages, and maybe she doesn't want to be with you right now but she will find her way to you. You just have to hold on to that and don't give up on her. She likes you; I know she does. And I'll even try to help her understand." Lauren placed her hand on mine and squeezed it gently as I smiled at her nodding. "Let's practice so we can leave early today. Amy learned the moves with Candice earlier. Now Candice will help you with yours and then you can leave!" I stood up walking to the dance floor with Candice following me.

"Hey Karma, how are you today?" Candice asked as I told her I couldn't complain.

Candice and I worked on the moves for 2 hours and I felt confident about them. The moves were extremely hard but she helped a lot. Candice played the part of my Amy, I mean, Amy today. We practiced a couple more times when Candice thought I got the hang of it. Lauren seemed happy and kept her promise about leaving early. We all headed out and I remembered I still had Amy's car. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I took it home.

I was so confused as to what to do with Amy. I knew she liked me, she had to, or she wouldn't be so protective and defensive. I could tell she was lying when she said she didn't like me. I couldn't think straight when I was around her, pun intended. She consumed my mind and I couldn't get enough of her. She drove me crazy and made me happy at the same time. She was dangerous.

When I got home I checked my phone. I had about 20 messages from Shane and even more phone calls. I opened the messages and he was going on about a picture of Amy and I. I couldn't understand his texts so I figured it would be best to call him. Shane answered on the first ring and started shouting. I moved my phone away from my ear not wanted to get deaf by his high-pitched screams.

"Shane will you calm down! What are you yelling about?"

"There are pictures of you and Amy dancing and kissing all over the TV. I thought you didn't want to rush into anything? How could you not tell me?!" Shane sounded hurt.

"Shane I will explain everything but can you send me these so called pictures." Shane agreed and sent me five pictures. Four of them were Amy and I dancing and the other one was the kiss. The kiss Amy and I shared yesterday. Who the hell took these? I wonder if Amy has seen them. Of course she has. I didn't even know what to say. I heard a knock on the door and I knew it couldn't be Shane since I was on the phone with him. I checked the peephole and told Shane I would call him back and hung up as he kept talking.

Amy was standing on the other end and I didn't know whether to open the door or act like I wasn't home.

"I know you're in there Karma, I heard you."

Well shit.

I opened the door and she stood outside waiting for me to invite her in, which I didn't. "What do you need?" I asked crossing my arms as Amy leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm assuming that you saw those pictures already. They weren't supposed to be but some asshole posted them. Now the media will be on your ass every second of every day and I don't think it's safe for you. People will know where you live and people will follow you everywhere. Do you understand? I just wanted to let you know since you don't need me to help you anymore." Amy said in a calm voice.

I run my hands through my hair and down my face. This is not what I needed at this moment. I've always wanted to be a singer but the whole paparazzi and no personal life ordeal was what I didn't want. But you have to sacrifice sometimes. I didn't notice anyone there when Amy and I were kissing, but then again I was drunk.

"Karma, are you okay?"

"I don't know, Amy." I said sighing. "I shouldn't have forced you to kiss me when you obviously didn't want to and we could have avoided all of this."

"Wait. Karma I wanted to kiss you. I want to kiss you right this second, so stop thinking that you forced me to do something that I've wanted to do ever since I met you," Amy said staring at me as I blushed.

I saw people running towards us in the distance, and Amy turned around to look at what I was looking at as I quickly grabbed her and pulled her inside locking my door. How the hell did they find my house? It's only been an hour since the pictures were leaked. Amy had a straight face so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I walked towards the kitchen to make some tea to relax myself and ease the stress, like my mother did for me in my teenage years. Amy followed me to check up on me, so I didn't have a nervous breakdown or something. She stared at me the whole time and I couldn't focus on the tea with her staring. "What are you staring at?" I said facing away from her.

"You." Amy said walking towards me. I felt her right behind me and I could feel my heart beating faster. I felt her hands on my waist as she turned me around so that I would look at her. She was looking at my lips as I did the same. I was surprised when she leaned in and kissed me holding me against the counter. She brought her hand to hold my face and I pulled her towards me. She deepened the kiss as my fingers got tangled in her hair. Without breaking the kiss, Amy bent down and grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me onto the counter so that we were face to face. She placed my legs on either side of her so she was in between them as she kissed me. I felt those butterflies again and felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest. We both pulled back trying to check our breath. When I opened my eyes, Amy was staring at my lips before she ran her thumb along my bottom lip. I looked into Amy's eyes and realized how dark they were just by one kiss. "I don't care how many times you tell me that you can take care of yourself. I will still do everything in my power to protect you, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Amy said leaning in to kiss me softly.

 _Let me know what you would like to see happen next and liked about this chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter and thank you for all the nice comments and reviews! :)**

Amy and I were sitting on the couch with the tea I made. The people outside were still there and I don't think they were leaving anytime soon. Amy was staring at me and I blushed under her gaze. She smirked slightly, intentionally. "What are we going to do?" I asked Amy.

"Well, I know you won't like what I have to say, but I think we shouldn't date until this blows over. If we waited a couple of months, we can date in peace and ease the world into it after a couple of months. I think people are making such a big deal because our photos were leaked. We can date in secret before we come out to the world, but just not right this second." Amy said trying to sound hopeful. I frowned, but I knew she was right. If we waited to date it would be best, but how was she going to tell them we aren't dating?

"Maybe I can tweet it or something saying those pictures are fake and we aren't dating?" Amy said doubtfully. I nodded thinking it was worth a try. Amy pulled her phone out of her ripped jeans and after a couple of minutes she set it back down smiling at me. I really wanted to kiss her, but I had to better contain my urges around her.

"I really do like you, Karma. I told you I didn't to avoid all this. I didn't want to drag your name down and have everyone trying to find out everything about you. I wanted you to have a personal life. I can't be the cause of your danger." Amy said sadly.

I grabbed both of Amy's hands and said, "Amy I don't care about my safety, because as long as I'm with you I am safe. You make me feel safe. I don't care if I'm on the media as long as I'm with you, and I know we have to wait so all this dies down, but I will wait. For you." I said as Amy smiled down at me. We sat in comfortable silence for a while just staring at each other.

"Karma, since I'm going to be here for a while, let me ask you a question." She stopped to think of a question looking up cutely. "What was your childhood like?" She said excitedly.

"Well it was different, since my parents are hippies. My parents own a juice truck that they take to schools or universities to make money. They would work their butts off trying to buy me everything I wanted and I really appreciated them for doing that for me. To be honest, I really miss them." I responded as Amy leaned in listening closely. "High school was alright. It was like any other persons. I really tried to be popular, but that never worked out great. I was just happy that it was over when I graduated."

"Have you ever been in love?" Amy said moving her eyebrows up and down smiling.

This was it. This was when I had to tell her about _him_. I wasn't sure how she would react but she shared herself with me that day at the dock and I had to let Amy in too. "I met this guy after I got out of high school. He was charming and loving at first, but then he wasn't. I thought I loved him, but I guess I just liked the idea of him. I remember this one date very vividly."

 _I woke up early excited for my date. The whole day I was thinking about what to do and what not to do along with what to say and what not to say. Around 6, I got a text that said to meet at this one beach house near the coast. I got the address to the location and drove my car there. I've been on a couple of dates with him, but I was still nervous every time._

 _When I got to the beach house I felt off, but I shook the feeling off and walked to the front door. As I walked inside I saw flower petals on the floor and I smiled at how sweet he was. I followed the petals through a glass door and there he was standing near the bed. He smiled at me gesturing me to come to him. I walked over to him and he hugged me. "How was your drive here? Was the house hard to fine?" he asked and I shook my head. "Well we're all alone in this big house and I know just what we can do," he commented. He bent down to try and kiss me but I pulled back slightly. He stood up straight and said, "What's wrong?" I told him I wasn't ready to do anything just yet. When I said that I saw something change in him. "What do you mean you're not ready?! It's been a almost 2 months since we've been dating Karma!" He voiced boomed in the house causing me to jump. "I waited long enough for this, so you need to stop being a prude and give me what I want." He said grabbing my shoulders roughly. "You're hurting me!" I said trying to pull myself out of his grasp, but he was obviously stronger. I tried everything in me to make him let go, but he wouldn't. "You're not going anywhere, Karma! And no one will find us here." He said scaring me. He threw me on the bed behind him and held me down causing me to scream. I heard him laugh in my ear as he tried to kiss me but I moved my face kicking my legs. I felt disgusting under him and I felt so defenseless. I started crying still trying to get him off me. I managed to get one of my hands out from his grasp and slapped his face hard and he rolled over covering his face. I got up and crawled off the bed running as fast as I could. He grabbed me by my waist dragging me down on the floor. I winced in pain of him throwing me down. I threw my hands to his face to keep him away from me. I kneed him in between his legs causing him to groan in pain. I got to my feet and ran and I knew he was right behind me. When I ran to the kitchen I found a pan on the counter. I picked it up and swung it, as hard as I could, hitting him straight in the face. He fell to the ground holding his face when I hit him again over the head causing him to lose conscious._

 _I ran out of the house as fast as I could falling in the sand a multiple times as it was hard to walk. I kept checking over my shoulder to see if he was there. I was so paranoid; I made it to my car and struggled with my keys. I was surprised when I made it home safely, everyone was sleeping, and I went straight up to my room. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it crying. I was shaking and couldn't stop. I ran into my bathroom and jumped into the shower trying to clean myself of that asshole. I looked down at my body to see my skin turning purple and blue and scratch marks everywhere. I cried even harder when I remembered who exactly he was._

 _He was Liam Booker, a multimillionaire's son. His father knew every cop in town and could bribe anyone who tried to put his son behind bars. I couldn't report him because if I did his dad would probably kill me. Liam knew where I lived and that scared me even more. The whole night I didn't sleep, I couldn't risk him coming here._

 _The next day I told my parents and they cried with me. They wanted to press charges but I explained why nothing would happen to him. My dad was a kind-hearted man but I never saw him want to kill someone as much as Liam before. My mom was extremely concerned about me. She didn't want him coming here to finish what he started. She shipped me off to my aunt's house for my protection and I didn't argue. I stayed at my aunt's for a year when he found out I was there. I knew he knew when I got a letter in the mail telling me I couldn't hide forever. I told my parents and they told me to move far away without telling them where I was going, so that he could never find out. Only one place came to mind when they told me to go away. California."_

"I moved here when I was 20 and he hasn't found me, yet." I said as Amy grabbed me and pulled me into her arms. I could see the hurt in her eyes and it made me tear up.

 **AMY POV**

The whole time Karma was telling me what this fucker Liam did I wanted to punch something. If I ever see this sick fuck I will bash his head and I don't give a damn what happens to me. I now know that both of us share a terrible past and it broke my heart that something like that happened to my Karma. I knew that having her face everywhere will bring attention on her with this Liam fuck, and I had to do something about that.

I hugged her until she stopped crying and said, "I'm sorry, Karma. I shouldn't have asked you that stupid question to make you relive that. I let my curiosity get the best of me." I said feeling horrible.

"No. I wanted to tell you. Honestly, I did. You shared your past and I wanted to share mine," she said leaning in to kiss my cheek and god, I love when she did that.

"How was your childhood, Amy?" Karma said changing the subject.

I looked up thinking, which was a habit of mine. "Well, I was a good kid believe it or not. I made good grades and did great in school. I had many women pine after me put that was natural." I said causing Karma to roll her eyes and hit my chest. "I was popular in school. People loved that I could sing and they praised me. I didn't like it so much but I loved my music. I never liked getting treated better than others either. I got a record deal at the end of high school and I took the opportunity. Now I'm here."

"Well isn't that very humble of you." Karma said smiling and now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"How is your relationship with your parents?"

"Well my dad and I were close before he left. I haven't heard from him since. My mom and I are close. When I came out to her in high school she was distant for months but she learned to accept me. I knew it was hard with her being conservative and all. We still talk sometimes and she also comes to visit often. Bruce, my stepdad, he's a nice guy too. I'm not as close to him, but he respects me as I do him. Lauren and I had a rough start, but we found our way to each other." I said smiling at her.

"Will I ever get to meet any of your friends? You never talk about any friends," Karma asked as she yawned.

"I do have friends. Maybe one day you'll meet them. They will like you and they'll be happy that I actually have a new friend." I said laughing at myself.

When I looked down, I saw Karma fast asleep. I stretched out my legs on the couch so I was a little more comfortable and she snuggled into my chest. I leaned down to kiss her forehead. I promised that I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe and I intend to keep that promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all the nice comments and suggestion, keep them coming! :)**

The next morning I woke up and realized I was snuggled into Amy. She looked extremely uncomfortable and I know her neck is going to hurt when she wakes up. I smiled at Amy when she said, "You're staring."

"Well, can you really blame me?" I said as she opened her eyes to meet mine.

She smiled and kissed my forehead, "I thought you weren't interested in me and wanted to keep this strictly business." Amy said mockingly.

"I think it's too late for that, don't you think?" I said with my eyebrow raised.

Amy laughed, "How about we hit the shower?" She said nonchalantly as I gave her a look. "I mean separately you pervert…unless-."

"-No!" I said laughing pulling her up with me. I heard her groan as she rubbed her neck and I knew that would happen. "Why didn't you tell me you were uncomfortable the whole night?"

"Because you were comfortable." She said causally.

"Well maybe I can fix that." I said sitting her down on the couch as I sat on her lap straddling her. I started kissing her neck as she bit her lip. I smiled against her neck and pulled away, "As much as I would love to continue, we only have an hour to get ready and be at the hotel." I said and Amy pouted. I smiled and walked to my room. She followed me and leaned against the doorframe crossing her arms staring at me. I picked out some sweats and a t-shirt from my closet and walked into the bathroom right after I winked at Amy. I took a quick shower and got ready; when I walked out of the bathroom I saw a note on the bed. I walked over to see what it said, "Hey love, I had to leave to get a change of clothes from my house, but I'll meet you at the hotel. You have my car, so you can bring that there. See you soon, Amy x."

I grabbed a quick breakfast as I headed to the hotel. There weren't many photographers here today just more fans. I guess the whole "We aren't dating" thing actually worked and they didn't care for a music video. I parked where I always did and headed to the ballroom. Lauren was worrying about something and I don't know what it was. I saw Amy stretching and decided to join her.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in ages." I said as Amy smiled at me.

"Hey. The tweet I sent yesterday worked. People think the pictures are photoshopped, so you are safe and out of the spotlight a little." Amy said and I was actually happy, I didn't have to worry about people finding me.

"That's great, but that means we can't be seen together either." I said and Amy nodded.

"Hey Amy and Karma! I'm happy you worked out your differences. It's less I have to worry about. Let's practice what we learned yesterday and learn the last minute today. Cool?" Lauren said cheerfully.

Both Amy and I nodded and walked over to the dance floor. There were many flips and lifting but Amy managed to succeed at all of the moves. I loved this one move where I'm facing away from Amy, and her left arm is wrapped around my stomach and she lifts me twisting me around her back. It was fun and different, but most of these moves were.

I also adored this move when I was lying on the floor with my feet up, and Amy was standing right above me holding my legs, and as she holds both of my legs, she moves them on either side of her once and throws them around her waist as she bends to grabs my lower back to pull me up to her slowly. It was so passionate and loving.

Candice came later to help us learn the last minute. I was both happy and sad that it was the ending. I was sad because that meant I wouldn't see Amy everyday but then again I was happy that I didn't have to dance my butt off everyday. The last minute wasn't so bad. Amy looked like she didn't want to dance anymore, but we still had to practice.

The ending move is both of us sitting on the ground holding hands and Amy lying down with me by her side as my head is on her chest, which I find to be adorable.

Lauren called for a break so we could get something to eat and Amy ran up to Lauren and picked her up. I laughed as Lauren was yelling at Amy but then gave in and laughed.

Amy and I stayed in the hotel so that no one could see us outside and risk people assuming we are together. We went to the restaurant on the 10th floor and got a table. Amy held out my chair for me and I thanked her. She smiled and sat down in front of me looking around the restaurant. The restaurant had an amazing view of Downtown LA. I was looking outside when I felt someone staring at me. I smiled and turned to Amy and she was, in fact, looking at me smiling.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" I asked curiously.

"Because you look beautiful and so much like Katie." Amy said smiling.

"Katie?" I asked not knowing who that was until Amy said it was the first girl she fell in love with.

"Really? You never told me her name. She must've been really pretty then." I said jokingly but Amy said, "She was, and so are you." I blushed and she smiled widely.

"What was she like?" I looked over at Amy.

"She was exactly like you. She was sassy and witty. She never took my shit, ever! She was a complete badass and I loved that about her. She hated when I tried to protect her, because she was so independent, like you. But, most importantly she saw the real me and accepted all of me, and I loved that about her." She said looking into my eyes as I smiled.

The waiter came over to ask what we wanted and I didn't know what to order so Amy ordered for me. She told me I would love it and I took her word for it. We continued talking about who our favorite superheroes were and both of us said Batman from DC Comics, while I had to pick Captain America and Iron Man from Marvel and she chose Peggy Carter and Black Widow.

Our food came and she was right about me liking whatever she ordered me. Amy reached over to wipe something off my face and I smiled at her gratefully. She winked in return and asked me, "Who is your favorite artist?"

I, without hesitation, said, "Ed Sheeran." She pretended to be hurt and said, "Whoa, if that wasn't a knife to the chest." I laughed and she told me hers was the same. If we both had to choose one it would be Ed. I told her how much I've wanted to meet him and go to his concerts but I could never get tickets.

Amy took the check and I glared at her to let me pay, and she suggested that we played rock, paper, and scissors to see who would pay. I won, but Amy practically ran to the front to pay. I was angry that see paid but laughed at her for almost tripping to pay for us. We went downstairs to the ballroom and sat there until everyone came back from break.

We practiced from beginning to end about 10 times when Lauren was sure we got the moves. Amy was drained as I was too. I was so tired I might just sleep here tonight. Amy and I walked out to the parking garage when I told her she needed to take her car back and she told me I still had one more day to use it. I smiled at her and she opened the door to her car for me as I hopped in. She waved bye to me and I drove off.

Shane was coming over to talk things over about Amy and I and I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't have a choice.

"So, the photos were fakes?" Shane said looking at me suspiciously.

"Yes, Shane for the 100th time they were fake!"

"Okay, I trust you." He said giving up and I felt guilty for lying all of a sudden.

"Thank you! Now, tell me about you and Duke." I said changing the subject. He went on and on about them two and I started daydreaming about Amy. I wonder what she was doing.

Just when I thought that, I got a text from an unknown number and my first instinct was to ask who it was. After a couple of seconds I got a text back saying it was Amy and that she got my number from Lauren. I smiled and asked her what she was doing. She texted saying she was just lying in bed when she thought of me and decided to text me and I told her I was thinking about her too. Shane left an hour ago and Amy and I talked for a couple more hours when we told each other it was getting late and we should sleep for the big day tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the last day and the day of the recording. I was super nervous and anxious about it, but knowing that Amy was right by my side made me alright with the situation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I just wanted to clear up something. Karma is not jealous of Katie. If anything she's happy that Amy is opening up to her and letting her in. Remember that Katie will always be apart of Amy and she died, so Karma gets that and understands it! So, DO NOT worry haha! :) Also, thank you for leaving comments and suggestions. I will try to incorporate things that you guys suggest, and also tell me what you think will happen next! Thank you :)**

 **AMY POV**

I looked at the clock and saw it was time to get up and get ready for this video. I sat on the edge of the bed and placed my head in my hands trying to wake myself up. I hated waking up early. You would think that I would be use to it by now with all the early interviews and stuff, but no. I took my time walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I walked around in my towel for a while as I went downstairs for breakfast. I made myself pancakes and found some donuts thanking the Lord above. Donuts were everything, whoever invented them had a special place in my heart and my upmost respect. If you haven't noticed yet… I love donuts!

I went back upstairs to put on my clothes for the video. I unzipped the bag and pulled out the hanger to see a shiny fitted tux. I smiled knowing Lauren picked this out for me. I put it on and looked in the mirror, it was a great fit, but I didn't know how to tie this tie. I decided to take it so that Lauren can help me with it like she helped me with everything.

I got into my car and went to the hotel like usual. As I walked to the entrance, I saw fans crowding it. I guess they found the back entrance. I walked over greeting them and smiling. They complimented me about my music and the tux telling me how excited they were about the new music and I told them they won't be disappointed. They also asked if I could take pictures and sign stuff and I agreed automatically. I asked them if they would make a line so it would be easier and they obliged. I hugged them all and waved them bye when they all got a picture and I thanked them for the support and everything as I walked in.

I was late a couple of minutes but the crew was still setting up. I saw Karma getting her make up done and I couldn't find Lauren anywhere. Wasn't really her to be late. I saw her coming in running and glanced over at me. I gave her a worried look and she just smiled a little. I figured it would be best to leave it alone for now. I turned around to she this beautiful girl coming towards me. Karma smiled at me and I saw that she had on a white-laced dress on. The dress was beautiful on her; the top was tight around her torso while the bottom was open and loose.

"You look great!" She said looking at me head to toe.

I smiled genuinely, "Have you seen yourself? You look amazing," I said as I spun her around. She blushed causing me to smile wider.

She took the tie out of my hand and put it around my neck. "Let me help you with that," She said. I bent down so that she could get it around me. She got on her tippy toes and tied my bow tie perfectly. "There you go now you look even better." Karma said patting my tie.

"Thanks to you," I said winking at her.

We talked about how excited we were and how much we'll miss working with each other. Lauren was yelling and stressing. After an hour or two everything was set up and it was ready to film.

 **KARMA POV**

It was time and I was totally nervous, my palms were sweating and my heart was about to beat out of my chest. Amy noticed and whispered in my ear that everything will be fine. The lights dimed and there were spotlights everywhere. We walked to each end of the floor and I took a deep breath. I hope I don't screw this.

The music started and I started walking to Amy. I smiled when she smirked at me and I knew I could do this. We danced intimately and romantically and I was about to do the move that took me hours to do. We are both sitting on the floor with our backs to each other and I spun around so that I was facing her back. I placed my hand on her heart and she jerked up to the music and laid flat down. While I placed my hands on either side of her head and kicked my legs up and turned myself in air so I was standing above her and facing away from her. She was under me with her hands running along my legs. I quickly turned facing her and kicked my legs up again as she held me up as I fell down horizontally on her legs rolling towards her feet and she sat up to rolled me back slowly grabbing my hands to pull me in sitting position. We laid down again so that my legs were by her head and vice versa.

I was happy that I got that part down in one go and I continued to remember the rest of the moves. We filmed the whole video in one take and everyone was so impressed. Amy and I stayed on the floor for a couple of minutes out of breath. She stood up after a minute offering her hands and I grabbed them. Amy looked at me for a couple of minutes before telling me how much she loved working with me and that she would love to do this again. Lauren came and told us how well we did and how proud she was that we got it done in one take.

We stayed and watched the video from beginning to end and it was brilliant. The lighting and camera movement was on point. Everyone cheered and clapped. People came to Amy and I to tell us how great we did and congratulated us. Amy offered to drop me home after everyone left and since it was the last time I might get a ride from her in a while, I agreed.

When we were exiting, a bunch of Amy's fans ran towards us. Amy smiled at them and hugged all of them. I loved how loving she was with her fans. Most artists neglect their fans and don't really appreciate them as much as they should, but Amy does. She loves all of them and treats them like she knows them personally. She talks to them like she's known them for ages and that's truly amazing. The fans were shouting at us saying how cute we look together and that we should date. I was trying to hide my blush and held my head down smiling at the ground like a 5 year old. Amy laughed and thanked them. I was surprised when the fans wanted pictures with me too. Amy smiled at me and encouraged me to take them. We both smiled and thanked them one last time as we got into the car.

"They adore you." Amy said looking at me and back at the road.

"Yeah, it's crazy! I didn't expect that at all." I said smiling at Amy.

 **AMY POV**

As I pulled up to Karma's house I saw that she was fast asleep. I looked over and saw how incredibly cute she looked. I brushed some hair away from her face and she moved a little. It was going to take some getting use to, to not see her gorgeous face everyday. I smiled at myself and opened my door to make my way around hers. I opened her door and she was still asleep. I saw the keys in her hand and took them from her and decided to carry her. As I picked her up she started to mumble something and I chuckled at her. I kicked the car door with my leg to shut it and walked her up to her house. I opened the door, which was very difficult to do, but I managed and walked her to her bed. When I placed her in her bed she woke up and I cursed myself. She looked around confused and I smiled down at her.

"I carried you in so that you didn't have to wake up, but obviously I failed." I said to Karma and she furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"What time is it?" I laughed at her and checked my watch, "It's almost 9."

She rubbed her eyes and smiled at me. "Maybe you should get some sleep and I'll text you tomorrow." I said as she nodded.

"Just one thing I need your number," I said when she looked at me with a confused look.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" I wondered looking at her with my eyebrows raised.

"You-You're joking, right?" Karma said looking at me.

"Uh… no. Why?" I said starting to worry by the way she was looking at me. "You texted me last night. You told me you got my number from Lauren." Karma said panicking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey dudes! Thank you for letting me know what you guys love and what you want to see! I'm happy that you love the story and I'm here to let you know that it's going to get even better! Enjoyy! :)**

 **AMY POV**

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It was probably some jackass who was pranking you or something. But that wasn't me. Just block the number and let me know if it happens again. Okay?" She nodded and took her phone out. She gave me the phone and I put my number in and she called me so that I would have hers.

I kissed her cheek and pulled her into me since she looked really worried. "How about this, I'll have my best bodyguard, Paul, come with you everywhere from now on. He will protect you if it really worries you, okay?" Karma relaxed and nodded.

"Will it make you feel better if I stayed with you for a while?" I asked.

"Actually yeah, if that's no problem for you." She said and I smiled reassuring her that it's definitely not a problem.

Karma scooted over lifting the blanket so that I could lie down by her. This was the first time we were in the same bed together. And this is the first time I was in bed with someone else and not doing anything but… well lying here. Karma picked a movie to watch and all I could pay attention to is, her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I took in everything like how her eyes got really tiny when she laughed or how her hazel eyes brightened up when she talks about something she loves or how her hair is always perfect. Most importantly, how she's perfect. I watched her until she looked over causally and caught me staring and she started laughing, "WHAT?" I laughed lightly and said, "Nothing, you're just better to look at."

"Oh, is that so?" She said as I nodded slowly and she leaned in kissing me lightly. I pulled her in to deepen the kiss and I felt her smile against my lips. I picked her up and placed her on my lap as she held my face. I tilted my head up as she looked down at me. "How are we going to stay away from each other?" She said frowning. "I promise it won't be that bad." I comforted her.

I kissed her again and I could feel myself getting lost into her. We kissed for so long that both of our lips were swollen and the movie was almost over. Karma smiled and stood up asking me if I was hungry, and of course I was always hungry. We went into the kitchen and I looked at the counter we kissed on that one day and she knew exactly what I was thinking. I smirked at her and winked. I started helping her cook something. Karma was struggling to get something down when I walked behind her and grabbed it for her. She turned and I bent down to give her a quick peck.

We cooked together, which took longer than it needed to be, because of all the "breaks" we took. Karma made some pizza and it was actually really good. Good thing because I suck at cooking, and maybe she could help me better myself.

"You know Amy, you've really changed the way I see you. I feel like an ass for judging you so quickly and I wish you forgive me for that." Karma said. I turned in my seat to grab her hand to say, "Karma, I don't care how you saw me. I just care that you gave me a chance and saw the real me. To be honest, you've changed me more than anyone, and I'm actually happy that you did. I had a wall up for so long that I forgot it was even there until you came into my life. I'm happy that I met you." I smiled at her meaning every word. She began to tear up looking at me as I smiled at her.

"Can you stay tonight? I'm still creeped out over that person texting me." I nodded grabbing her pulling her into a hug.

 **KARMA POV**

Amy asked me if she could shower and I told her of course. I sat on my bed still thinking about those damn texts. They were really creepy and scared the shit out of me. I couldn't help but think it was Liam trying to talk to me. Maybe he found my number somehow and pretended to be Amy. I can't have him finding out where I lived. What if he does? What if he breaks into my house to tries to finish what he started? I came here to get away to start a new life but he can't seem to leave me alone, but having Amy's bodyguard protect me made me feel a little better.

I heard Amy's voice, bring me back to reality. She needed a towel and I forgot to give her when she went to take a shower. I ran around looking for a towel and finally found one. I knocked on the door and she stuck her hand out to take the towel. She thanked me and closed the door. I turned the TV on and saw them talking about Amy and I and how the pictures that were leaked were fake, and I laughed thinking these people will believe anything. I turned when I heard the bathroom door open. My mouth dropped when I saw Amy with the towel wrapped around her waist with only a bra on. I looked down at her stomach and wondered how often she worked out to get her abs. She looked around when her eyes found mine and she walked over to me.

She put her finger under my chin to close my mouth and kissed my lips. I smiled at how great her kisses made me feel. I will never get use to this or her. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" I smiled and walked over to my closet. I walked back to her with a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She wore the clothes with the sweats riding low on her waist. And I now believed with all of me that she could make anything look sexy.

We laid in bed again and this time Amy picked a movie. It wasn't that bad of a movie, but I began to feel sleepy. I closed my eyes for a while to rest them, when I opened my eyes, my head was on Amy's shoulder and she was smiling down at me. She pulled me into her kissing my forehead and I fell back asleep on her chest, and this right here is what made me feel safe. She made me safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Prepare yourselves! I hope you enjoy this update :) Let me know what you think will happen.**

 **KARMA POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to find that Amy wasn't with me. Where did she go? When did she leave?

It's been 3 months since I've seen or heard from Amy. I don't even know where she was or what I did for her to leave. It didn't make any sense to me. I spent days trying to figure out what I did. I texted and called her but I got nothing at all. I knew I wouldn't get an answer and I didn't want to seem like a freak and clingy and show up at her house, so I gave up trying. It ticked me off not knowing why she wouldn't talk to me. I know it's stupid, I only knew her for a week or so but I actually started to like her and I thought she did too, so what changed. Maybe people don't change after all. I was just blinded by her, that I couldn't see that I was getting played. I hated myself for believing that she was different.

What have I been doing for the past three months? I've been going to auditions and I've also gotten many people email me about movie roles. It was pretty cool to have people come to me for parts. It was truly all brand new to me. People want me in movies, commercials, and music videos.

I was offered a movie deal in which I would be the main actress. The movie was some romantic basic flick. I thought it would be an easy movie so I accepted the offer. The movie was set to start filming next year some time. It was exciting to have a leading role in a movie. I had to search for a manager to help me keep up with all this. The director told me he would mail me the script so I could prepare myself and ask him questions if I needed to clarify anything.

I could thank Amy for getting me acknowledged. The video we filmed got millions of views and people loved it! Few people have recognized me on the street and every time I didn't know what to say to them. Paul, Amy's bodyguard, has been with me since the video came out and he has been a great help. I didn't have to be afraid when fans crowd me. They always ask me how Amy was doing and I would just say she's fine even if I didn't know. They were all kind and loving; it's amazing to have them look up to me.

Amy's been in the news a couple of times and she was usually with a different girl each time. I wouldn't say I was jealous or anything. She can do whatever she wanted and I had no say in that. Maybe she couldn't do this whole relationship thing after all. How can I get over someone I wasn't even in a relationship with?

I went home after a long day at this audition and all I wanted to do was sleep. I took a shower and checked my emails for anything new. I had a new email from Amy's management company. They wanted to meet up with me on Friday. That's all the email said. It didn't have anything else. Why did they want to see me? Do they want to offer me another role in one of Amy's videos? If so, I'm good. I'm done working with her. I figured it wouldn't hurt to go to this meeting though. I don't know what they possibly wanted from me, but I was curious.

I heard my alarm go off and I was dreading this morning already. It was 7 am and this meeting was at 10. I took a shower and got ready not wasting anytime. When I was all done it was almost 9. I started walking to the management building stopping to get some coffee on the way. I headed up to the top floor and told the lady, whom I assumed was the assistant, that I was Karma Ashcroft. She told me to head to the back of the hall and it will be the third door on the right.

I walked to the door and saw two people, who looked like they were important people of this company, at the end of the table. It was a man who looked like he was in his mid 30s and a lady who looked like she had a permanent bitch face. I saw Lauren with the same worried expression she had during the music video days. I sat down in front of Lauren as she smiled at me slightly. Amy was nowhere here and I expected she wasn't coming. We just sat in silence and the lady was whispering in the man's ear. I looked over at Lauren and asked her what was going on. Right when she was going to answer the door opened and there she was, the infamous Amy Raudenfeld. I should be use to her appearing at meetings late, but no.

Amy walked in and sat next to Lauren. She looked at the table the whole time, as she tried not looking at me. The man then started talking, "Hello everyone. I'm glad you joined us today, Miss Ashcroft. I'm Finnegan and this is Diana." I looked at both of them and smiled awkwardly.

"We called you in to discuss an offer we have for you." He continued. "In the past couple of months Amy's popularity has hit an all time high and many people have started looking at her in a positive light. You, Karma, have shown us that you are good for Amy and her music."

I looked at him confused not understanding what he could possibly offer me about being "good" for Amy.

"We want you to sign an agreement that basically says that you will not say anything we discussed today to anyone outside of this meeting." The lady said walking over to me handing me a piece of paper. I looked over it and signed my name at the bottom.

"Okay, now that we got over that we want to offer you a deal that will make Amy look good in the people's eyes. We think that if Amy has a stable relationship it would be very beneficial to her character. There are charts that have shown us how much people love you and Amy together. I think it will raise the sells of Amy's upcoming album and more people will start liking her. Where we are trying to get at is that we want you to be Amy's girlfriend," Finnegan said.

"What?!" Amy and I said at the same time.

"No." I said not even thinking about it.

"Karma, hear us out, please. You will have to act like Amy's girlfriend, which means going on dates and basic things like that. You will get paid double the amount you are receiving now, if not triple, and you will get many benefits along the way," Diana said.

"I just said no. It's not happening," I said looking at both of them. I looked at Amy who was pissed off. She had her fist balled up like she was refraining herself from doing anything.

"Okay. But we have one final offer and if you say no then we will completely understand," he said looking at me smiling. I looked right at him knowing that nothing will make me fake it with Amy Raudenfeld.

"We will give you a record deal."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm sorry I posted this late. I was trying to see what exactly I wanted to do with this story! But, here's the new chapter. Let me know what you think. :) Thank you for reading!**

"That's bullshit Finn and you know it! You can't do that!" Amy stood up yelling at the man.

"Amy, sit down or I will kick you out of this building," He said glaring at Amy.

Wait. A record deal. This is all that I have wanted. All I have to do is a publicity stunt and I can have my dream. I can sing and go on tours doing what I love, but I would have to FAKE a relationship.

"Karma, this is a record deal. It's real not a lie. We will be your record deal and management company. All you have to do is be Amy's girlfriend. It's really that simple. We aren't pranking you or trying to trick you." Finn said.

"There's a contract that will have to be signed by both of you that says that you two will, in fact, hold this deal for a year. If you do not there will be major consequences." Diana added.

"What kind of consequences?" I questioned.

"Well if you break the contract you will have to pay minimum 20 million dollars and there is a chance of prison time, but it is only for one year and you will get your singing career that you've always wanted."

"How do you even know I want to be a singer?" I asked.

"Lauren, here, told us that you liked to sing. So, we wanted to give you something as you gave us something in return. And after the contact is over, I assure you that you will remain a singer. We will not take that away from you." He gave me a smug smile.

A year of faking it as Amy's girlfriend? I can do this. Right? Amy was still furious over this whole situation but I couldn't think about her right now. I can't let my emotions get in the way right now. I have to look at what is best for me. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I have to take it.

"I'll do it." I said as Amy said, "No, I can't do this."

She got up to leave as Finn said, "Amy if you do not sign this contact, we will kick you out of this company and the news we hid about your beloved girlfriend- what was her name? - Oh yeah, Katie, will be all over the media within a couple of hours."

She stopped as she got to the door and turned to glare at him, "You wouldn't do that."

"Try me." He said seriously.

She shook her head unbelievingly that all of this was actually happening. She sat down again and Finn and Diana whispered to each other. Why would they threaten Amy like that? They were so desperate for this. Why? Do all they care about is money? It was screwed up. All of this was, but I took the deal. So, I guess I'm just as screwed up as them.

"Okay you two these are the rules. I will tell you when and where to go on dates, unless said otherwise. Amy if you go somewhere, take her." Diana instructed Amy. "Karma you have to go to events and every thing Amy goes to. I will also control both yours and Amy's social media pages. You two are a couple after you sign this, so act like it. Understood?" She said talking mostly to Amy.

Amy was just sitting in her chair with her eyes closed. Lauren was angry with all of this as well, but she couldn't really say anything. She worked for Finn and this company.

Diana held the contact that said everything she just explained. She handed it to me and I signed it. Amy hesitantly signed the contact and stormed out of the room. I just stared at my hands, hoping I made the right choice.

"Karma you are officially a member of this management and a singer with a record deal! I hope you are as excited as us. We will give you more details later after all of this sinks in. Lauren will be your manager along with Amy's." Finn said standing up to leave with Diana.

I didn't say anything back as both of them walked out of the room leaving me alone with Lauren.

"What the hell is going on Lauren?!" Is this why you were worried during all those days shooting the video? Because you knew, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything to us?"

"Karma, it's was much more complicated! I couldn't say anything or I would've gotten fired. The meeting I had to go to that one day was because they were thinking of hiring you. I told them you wouldn't do it. But they were would not give up. They heard me saying you wanted to sing, so they used that as an incentive for you to do this whole charade." Lauren explained.

"But they won. They got me to do it. I want to sing more than anything. I know Amy is upset but this is for me. She stopped talking to me for months without an explanation so obviously she doesn't really care about me, so maybe I should stop caring and do what I want." I said looking at Lauren trying not to cry.

"She cares, Karma. She does. I'm sure she had a good reason for not talking to you. Don't you understand that she hates faking things? This means she will have to lie to her fans that she is actually dating you. Amy hates lying to her fans." Lauren said.

When I got home I sat down and thought about what just happened. If I break this contact I have to pay 20 million dollars?! Where am I suppose to get that kind of money?! Also I'll have to go to jail. How will I survive in jail? I just can't break this contract. Hopefully Amy doesn't make it hard for me. I can do this. I know I can. How hard can it possibly be? Seriously? I go places with Amy and pretend we are together. I'll be fine… I think.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a text from Amy. She texted saying be ready tomorrow night at 9. I texted her back asking for what, but she never texted me back. I guess she was still angry with this and she's only texting me because she has to.

I slept on it hoping tomorrow goes better than today.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the comments. I know you guys want more fluff and Karmy, but I have to add in drama to keep it entertaining! But, hopefully it will get better soon. Thank you for reading! :)**

It was a summer afternoon on a Saturday and what better to do than to sit on this dock while writing some music. It was warm out with not a cloud in the sky. I loved summer, it was absolutely beautiful and one of my favorite seasons. I felt satisfied as I finished my third song, and I figured it was enough writing for today so I headed home. The walk was refreshing. I just loved how abandoned this place was.

These couple of months have been very stressful and busy for me. I didn't even have time to sit to watch a show. It was nice to get some free time. I remembered that I had to go somewhere with Amy at 9, but she never told me what it was. I decided to just wear a simple dress and call it. I wore my make up and straightened my hair and as soon as I got done I heard my doorbell ring.

Amy was wearing black slacks with a white button down blouse. Her shirt was loosely tucked in and she had black oxfords on. She didn't say anything to me, so I just grabbed my purse and walked to her car. I was expecting her to not hold my door for me, but she did. It didn't matter if she was angry or hated me, she always held the door and I thought that was very kind of her. She drove and I honestly had no clue where we were going.

After about 30 minutes we finally got to this massive studio with a sign that said Ellen on it. Wait. Are we going to the Ellen show? I immediately got nervous and felt my palms starting to get sweaty. Amy helped me out and I was hesitant to grab her hand since mine were sweaty. She lucky didn't notice and we both walked to the Artist entry door. Lauren was backstage pacing around. When she saw us she looked relieved. She dragged us to Amy's dressing room and came to tell me that I would be sitting with her in the audience. I nodded and sat on the couch that was in the dressing room. I looked at Amy as the lady fixed the clothes she wore and gave her a black blazer to put on.

The show was about to start so Lauren and I walked to sit in the audience. Ellen got done giving her monologue and called out her first guest, which was Amy. Amy walked out with her usual smirk and waved at the crowd. Ellen introduced Amy and they started talking about her new music.

"Amy, I heard your new music is very different from anything you've ever written, is that true?"

"Well yeah, that's true. As a singer I want my music to grow as I do, and I want my music to have a unique sound to it. I really think everyone will enjoy it." Amy said.

"Does this new music have anything to do with a someone special?" Ellen said trying to get something out of Amy as she laughed.

"No, no. This music isn't about anyone, but that doesn't mean it can't be in the future."

"Since we are talking about special someones, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Ellen said and my heart started racing.

Amy moved in her chair and said, "Well, Ellen I actually am seeing someone, and that someone is actually here right now." The crowd started cheering and Amy looked at me for a moment before adding, "She's right there."

"I never thought I would see a day where Amy Raudenfeld had a girlfriend, but look at you! I'm extremely happy for you, and may I just say how gorgeous she is." Ellen said as I felt my cheeks turning red.

"She really is beautiful." Amy said looking at me.

After a while the interview was finally over and Lauren and I headed to the back. Amy was ready to leave, so I walked out with her.

"Why did you tell everyone I was your girlfriend?" I asked her as she was driving.

"Because we signed a contact, Karma. What? Did you think I said it because we really are dating? No. We are pretending to date, so that I can be more popular and you can have your little record deal. Whatever I said tonight was to make everyone believe that we are actually dating, so don't flatter yourself." She said harshly.

"Look I get it. You're upset that I signed this damn contract but it benefits me as well as you! I did this because it was my way out of all the crappy unstable jobs. I can finally have a stable career in something I actually enjoy. Don't you understand that? Maybe you don't because you're already doing what you love. I know you have to fake it with me, but it's truly not the worse thing in the world." I threw back at her.

"I worked hard to get where I am. I told myself I wouldn't lie to the people who helped me get her, but look at me now. I'm doing a publicity stunt against my will and if I don't, I'll be fired. This benefits you more than it does to me, so don't act like you understand when you really don't." Amy said looking straight at the road.

I shook my head and didn't say anything else. Amy seemed to blow this way out of proportion. I get she's mad, but she seems like she's mad at something else as well. She seems like she's hiding something and I'm determined to know what.

As we got to my house, she opened my door and left without saying a word. I thought we were making progress, but I guess not.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry for the terribly long wait! I was busy over the weekend, but here is the new chapter! I hope it answers all the questions you guys have and if it doesn't LET ME KNOW! :) I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **AMY POV**

Everything is messed up. Everything. This contract was the last thing I needed. I, honestly, can't believe the mess that is happening. Just a couple of months ago, my life was fine. Well, at least I couldn't really complain about it.

It all started that one night, three months ago, when my life went to hell. That day we shot the video, was the last day I talked to Karma.

 _I dropped her off at her house and stayed over, because some jackass was texting her pretending to be me. I, thinking it was just someone pulling a prank, told her to just ignore it and block the number they texted off of. She did as I said, but I knew she was still worried and freaked out, which led me to offer to spend the night. In the middle of the night, I heard my phone buzz in my pocket, luckily, it didn't wake Karma, so I stepped out to answer the call. The number was restricted and me being curious wanted to know who it was. I answered, but before I could talk someone started speaking. "I know you and Karma have something for each other, but I'm here to let you know that if you go any farther into this so-called relationship, I will come looking for her. And I'm sure she told you all about me and everything I did to her," a deep voice said. I froze knowing exactly who it was. Liam. "You do know that I can do so much worse to you than you can do to me, right?" I said feeling myself getting angrier and angrier by the second. "I wouldn't risk this Amy. I will finish what I started with Karma. Don't test me. But, I'll make you a deal that you can't refuse." I could hear him smiling and it only my blood boil even more. "And what is your deal?" I asked. "I will leave Karma alone only if you stay away from her, too. That means no communication whatsoever! If I can't have her no one can!" He shouted through the phone. "What if I don't stay away?" I questioned him. "Then I will find her and do what I started that one day at the beach house." I couldn't let something like that to happen to someone. No one deserved that. Definitely not Karma. If I stay with her, it will be my fault if Liam tries to do anything to her. It will all be on me. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes to this deal," and with that he hung up the phone. I grabbed my keys making sure to be quiet and left, not even thinking twice._

It's been three months and everyday I wanted to talk to her. The urge to just text her got deeper and deeper, but I knew I couldn't. She texted me continuously, trying to find out why I left or what happened, but I never replied. Eventually she stopped trying. I wasn't even sure that asshole could find out that we were texting or anything, but I remember Karma telling me his dad was rich so he could just as easily bribe someone to get the information. I couldn't risk it. I wasn't scared of him, if anything, I was scared about what would happen to Karma. I sent Paul to protect her and let me know everyday how she was. He would call me every night telling me about her. I looked forward to his calls just to hear about her. I just wanted her to be safe, and nowhere near that bastard Liam.

And then, one day, I got a call from management telling me to come in for a meeting. I thought it was some bullshit routine meeting, so I didn't really pay any attention to it. But when I walked in to see Karma and the worry on Lauren's face, I knew something was wrong.

Finn was the CEO of this management company and a real douche. He's always wanted me to be something I'm not. He only cared for the money he made off of me. He didn't care about how I felt or what I wanted. My popularity in the music industry was the main attention to him. He was a greedy son of a bitch. I knew he was up to something when I saw the damn smug look on this face. I wanted to go up to his face and slap it off of him.

When he offered the contract to fake a relationship, I panicked, because if Karma said yes, there was no way my opinion would matter. I would have to do it or he would threaten me by my job like he always did. I couldn't fake this relationship, because I had integrity and because of _Liam_. Karma said no without hesitation, and I was so relieved.

Words couldn't even describe how relieved I was, until he offered her a record deal. That's when I wanted to throw him out the glass window. If she said yes she would be in danger. It was her life in jeopardy not mine. I had to get out of the room when she said yes. I was almost to the door when Finn stopped me by blackmailing me with Katie. I couldn't believe he said something he would expose her to the media. It was a new low, even for him. I sat back down, closing my eyes, wondering why everything is working against me right now. Why couldn't something go right? The irrelevant girl that was always up Finn's ass was talking about this damn contract and what it consisted of. I wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. When I got the papers I signed them and left.

There was no going back now. Liam will find out and he will come looking for Karma. I didn't know what to do. This whole situation could've been avoided if Karma said no. I was so anger at this whole entire mess. I got a text saying I had to go to the Ellen show tomorrow with Karma to announce my new found relationship with her. I had less than a day before everyone found out that Karma and I are "in a relationship."


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys are liking it so far. It's getting pretty intense! Review and Suggest! :)**

 **AMY POV**

Today was the day everyone will find out about Karma being my "girlfriend." I couldn't be more worried about what is going to happen with everyone knowing. Was I mad at Karma? Absolutely! But then again, I wanted this record deal for her. I was truly happy. It's just that she didn't know what she was getting into and I couldn't just tell her. I won't. All I can do is accept the fact that this is happening and I have no control over it. I also understand that Karma did this for herself and I would probably do the same, but I still couldn't help but be angry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Karma was supposed to say no. But life is a bitch and had to make things even more complicated.

I got to Karma's house and I was nervous. Actually nervous. When she opened the door, I couldn't form the words to say to her, so she just grabbed her stuff and walked to the car with me. As upset as I was, I held the door open for her. I will always hold the door for her. I wanted to treat her like a princess, because she might as well be one, to me. I also wanted to be a decent lady and not be an ass just because I'm angry with myself. That wasn't the type of person I was. Throughout the ride, I would quickly glance at Karma, because she was just so stunning. It took everything in me not to tell her that. I could also see that she was getting anxious to know where we were going.

Finally, we got to the studio. I could see how nervous she was. I stepped out of the car to help her out of this high car. As I held out my hand, I saw her hands shaking. She grabbed my hand and got out. We both walked to the entrance as quickly as possible so the paps wouldn't see us.

I saw Lauren doing what she always did before interviews. She was pacing the hallway. I walked down the hall with Karma by my side. She was messing with her hands and I could tell it was a nervous tick of hers. I smiled a little at how cute it was, but quickly made a straight face so no one would see. Lauren looked up at us and looked thankful that we made it on time. Lauren guided us to the dressing room and I remembered exactly why we were here. I couldn't express how much I didn't want to do this, but if I refused, I would get in major trouble with my label and I already had them on my bad side. Karma and Lauren left to go sit in the audience and I sat in my dressing room for a minute before going behind the door that led to the stage.

"Since we are talking about special someones, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Ellen remarked.

I could feel my heartbeat pick up and I knew this was my chance, so I said, "Well, Ellen I actually am seeing someone, and that someone is actually here right now." The crowd screamed and I looked at them before finding Karma sitting in the front row. "She's right there," I said pointing at her.

"I never thought I would see a day where Amy Raudenfeld had a girlfriend, but look at you! I'm extremely happy for you, and may I just say how gorgeous she is." Ellen commented and I could see from here that Karma was blushing.

And I said the one thing I knew for certain as I looked right at Karma and that was, "She really is beautiful."

After the show was over, I headed to the back. I was definitely ready to leave. Karma saw me and started walking towards me. Without saying a word, we both headed out.

"Why did you tell everyone I was your girlfriend?" I heard her say after a couple of minutes.

I started to get angry because I was ordered to say that. I was lying to the world and I was putting Karma's life on the line just to make a few more millions. And how did she not know why I said that? "Because we signed a contact, Karma. What? Did you think I said it because we really are dating? No. We are pretending to date, so that I can be more popular and you can have your little record deal. Whatever I said tonight was to make everyone believe that we are actually dating, so don't flatter yourself." I said feeling terrible right when those words left my mouth. I did mean she was beautiful. I did. But I had to be harsh to her I had all this anger in me and I was even more angry that I couldn't tell her what is going to happen to her and what she got herself into.

"Look I get it. You're upset that I signed this damn contract but it benefits me as well as you! I did this because it was my way out of all the crappy unstable jobs. I can finally have a stable career in something I actually enjoy. Don't you understand that? Maybe you don't because you're already doing what you love. I know you have to fake it with me, but it's truly not the worse thing in the world." She threw back at me.

"I worked hard to get where I am. I told myself I wouldn't lie to the people who helped me get her, but look at me now. I'm doing a publicity stunt against my will and if I don't, I'll be fired. This benefits you more than it does to me, so don't act like you understand when you really don't," I said fuming. She didn't understand this, but she thinks this is all okay. In all honestly, it truly is the stupidest thing she could've done. I know she doesn't know about Liam, but the contract is forcing her to be a fake. What if people found out that we were faking it? This can go wrong in many ways. She didn't think any of this through.

I dropped her off at her house and called Paul as I drove. I told him to go over to Karma's and keep an eye on her. I knew Liam would find out eventually, but I couldn't have him doing something to her. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want her to worry about this jackass. I was going to handle this. I know I could.

As I got home, I heard my phone ring, and the number I saw was one that I didn't want to see.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter. I know I've been doing Amy's POV a lot, but I really want you guys to see why she's acting like she is, but I promise in the next chapter you will get to read Karma's POV. I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think :)**

 **AMY POV**

It was Lauren calling me to tell me I did great on the show and everyone is talking about Karma and I. She also wanted me to come over for dinner, so I headed over to her place.

As I was heading to her house, I was thinking about how Lauren knew this whole time about the contract, but she didn't tell me. She didn't give me a heads up on what was coming my way. I felt betrayed by my own sister. I understand that she couldn't tell me or she would be fired, but we tell each other everything. If she told me, I could've prevented all of this bullshit. I wouldn't have to protect Karma from Liam. I wouldn't have to lie about who I'm dating to the people who made me and brought me where I am today.

Lauren opened her door to let me in, and I walked in without saying a word to her. I know I was being a real ass but you have to understand that all this is absurd! It was all completely unnecessary.

"Look Amy, I know you're upset and angry, but I couldn't tell you about the contract." Lauren said as she sat down on the couch in front of me. "Finn threatened me just like he threatened you. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to." She said sadly.

"Lauren, we tell each other everything, no matter what. That's how our relationship is! What made you not tell me this time? What made you so scared? If you told me I could've stopped Finn. I could've helped you as well. I trusted you to tell me everything Lauren. So, why didn't you?!" I said raising my voice.

"Because, Amy." She said looking at the ground.

"Because what?! Do you even have a valid reason?"

"Because I'm pregnant, Amy!" Lauren yelled. My head shot up when she said those four words. "I couldn't risk losing this job. I need it now more than ever. It's not just me I'm responsible for now, Amy." She said calmly.

"Wait, what!" I said happily looking at her. I got up to go sit next to her. "When and how did this happen?"

"Well I would tell you how it happened, but I don't think you want to know." Lauren said causing me to laugh. "But I'm about to be thirteen weeks, and I wasn't sure when I wanted to tell anyone. Theo and I were planning to let you know later this week, but I think its too late now."

"Lauren, I'm so happy for you two! I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!" I said holding her hands. "This is truly what I needed right now."

"I'm happy you're happy, and I'm sorry I lied and didn't tell you sooner." She said tearing up.

I pulled her in for a hug and said, "Hey! It's okay. I understand why you did it and I forgive you. If anything, I'm sorry for yelling at you without knowing the whole story."

"I was just as angry as you were about what Finn is doing. He's really pushing it this time." Lauren said looking up at me.

"Yeah. He only cares about the money, but Karma didn't have to accept this deal. And before you tell me she was thinking of herself, I just want to say she made a horrible choice. This isn't going to be easy. At all. What if one of us slips up and tells the truth? What if we pile up all these lies and can't keep track of them and that causes us to slip up?" I said worryingly.

"Amy, Karma was doing what was in the best interest of herself. I understand you are sad that she accepted this deal and caused you pain, but you have to put yourself in her shoes. This is what her dreams are made up of. You have to talk to her. If you are angry with her throughout this whole year, it will be extremely difficult for you two to keep up this fake relationship and convince the world, but if you are on good terms it will be so much better and you two can help each other get through this. She needs you just as much as you need her. So, pull your head out of your ass and accept what's done is done. I know you want to talk to her. Every time I say her name your face lights up." Lauren said.

"You're right. I didn't see it like that. But, I think she's mad at me now as well. I kind of got into an argument with her earlier." I confessed.

"I'm sure she will forgive you if you explain yourself. Karma is pretty understanding if you give her a reason why you acted like you did. Just try to make this work." Lauren advised.

I nodded at what she said and really thought about it, knowing she was right.

"So, lets talk about this." I said pointing at her stomach. "If it's a girl can you name her Amy? Or if it's a boy, Ames?"

Lauren laughed so hard shaking her head, and I pretended to be hurt before joining her.

I left Lauren's house after a bit to clear my head. Lauren telling me she was pregnant was something I needed to hear. Finally, I received some good news. Lauren always knew how to cheer me up and help me with everything. I could count on her and I loved that about her.

I know Karma doesn't know why I'm so angry with this. She doesn't know about Liam, and I know if she knew she would 100% say no to this contract. I am taking my anger at Liam out on Karma and that wasn't fair for her. She deserved better than that. As I drove, I ended up right in front of Karma's house.

After 10 minutes of contemplating on whether I want to talk to her or not, I got out of the car. I could see Paul's car near Karma's house and I nodded a bit at him as he did the same. I walked over to her door and knocked. I was then answered by a man who I've never seen before.


	20. Chapter 20

**HI! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it ;) Let me know what you think and want to see next!**

 **AMY POV**

"Oh my God!" He said standing in front of me and I looked around not knowing who he was. It's not Liam because I've heard his voice before. How did this guy even get inside Karma's house? I told Paul to keep an eye on her. Maybe Paul knows this man?

"Hi, I'm Shane. Karma's best friend!" He said looking at me.

"Hey, I'm Amy." He laughed saying, "I already know who you are, silly."

Was Karma and Shane a thing now? Or were they just friends? Maybe they were dating, and I wouldn't blame her. I was sort of an ass to her. Actually, I was an ass. Shane stood there smiling at me and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Please come in." He said opening the door wider moving to the side. I walked in looking around since I haven't been here in a long while.

"Who was it, Shane?" Karma shouted from one of the rooms. She walked out with only her bra and shorts on and I tried my best not to look anywhere but her face. I then looked between Karma and Shane.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting something." I said about to head to the door when Karma said, "No! It's not what you think. Shane isn't interested in me." I looked at her confused.

"I'm gay, honey. Just like you." Shane said looking at me smiling. "Well, Karma, I have to be anywhere other than here." With that he walked out, and left Karma and I standing alone, awkwardly.

"Hey." I said to her as she stood there still in her bra. "Uh, I just wanted to come by and- to apologize for the way I acted or have been acting."

 **KARMA POV**

I tried my best not to act awkward and nervous, but obviously I failed. I didn't expect to see her here. Shane was helping me out of the dress I was wearing when Amy rang the doorbell.

"I-I'll be right back." I ran into my room to grab a shirt. When I got back she was sitting on the couch looking around. She looked towards me when I walked in.

"Look, I understanding if you don't want to talk. I can leave." She said as I placed my hand on her shoulder telling her to stay.

I sat on the coffee table in front of her and said, "Amy I know you were upset that I took this deal, but I had to. Lauren told me why you were angry and I completely understand. I do."

She looked at me and said, "I was just angry at everything and took it out on you. Not because you took the deal but because what it would do to me. It's not your fault and I now realize that. But, I think we can do this if we work together." I smiled at her and nodded.

"You didn't talk to me for three months, what was that about? I know for a fact it wasn't the contract, so don't lie to me." I said holding my gaze.

Amy looked scared for a moment but before I could be sure she said, "Karma, I can't tell you why. You just have to trust me. Okay?" I was hoping for a better answer than that. but I didn't want to push her, and maybe she would tell me when the time was right.

"Alright." I said a bit sad. She noticed my mood and leaned in to kiss my cheek as she stood up.

"Thank you for understanding, love." She said.

"You know you don't have to go. We can talk? If you want." I said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah, sure. We can talk." Amy said.

We both sat on the couch. Amy was staring at me with that same look she always gave me. I smiled at her, "What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Anything as long as I can hear you talk." She said causing me to blush. Well at least she's back to her old self, I thought.

"I don't have anything to say, but we can watch a movie instead?" I said shrugging.

She agreed, and we decided to have a Harry Potter marathon. I got up to get something to drink when I asked her if she wanted something. She nodded and I grabbed us two soda cans. When I went back, she had her back against the side of the couch with her legs stretched out. I walked over and she gestured me to sit down in between her legs. I sat down carefully and leaned my back against her chest. I relaxed when she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards her. She wrapped her legs with mine and I felt comfortable. She made me feel better. Throughout the movie, she would kiss my head and I could feel her smile causing me to smile too. I turned my head to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she turned her head at the same time causing me to kiss her lips.

 **AMY POV**

She pulled away with wide eyes and I couldn't help but smirk at her. I stared at me for a while before slowly closing the gap between us. We kissed slowly for a while as it began to become more and more passionate. She turned myself and I helped her so that she was face to face with me. She had both of her knees on either side of my hips. I placed my hand on her face to deepen the kiss. I bit her bottom lip making her gasp. I didn't think this could feel any better until our tongues met. I swear I felt everything I've never felt with anyone else with her. Without breaking the kiss, I picked Karma up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked to her room and laid her down on the bed. I kissed her and trailed down her jaw to her neck. I bit her neck causing her to gasp again and I smiled against her neck. She pulled me up by my neck and kissed me hard. Karma then flipped me over and sat up on my stomach. I stared at her and raised my hand to put some of her hair behind her ear. She smiled and leaned into my touch then kissed my hand. I sat up to kiss her and she pulled off her shirt. I then laughed a little looking down as she was in her bra again and this time she wasn't ashamed at all. "Maybe you shouldn't have put on a shirt in the first place." I said causing her to roll her eyes saying, "Shut up." She was about to take off my shirt when my phone started ringing. "Just ignore it," I said. She looked over and sighed, "It's Finn." I closed my eyes for a second before reaching for my phone to answer it.

"Hello, Amy," Finn said in his annoying cocky voice. Have you ever met someone who you just want to hit no matter what they do? Yeah, that was Finn for me.

"Yes, Finn. What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your acting. Honestly, you did great. So great that it even made me believe that you two were actually dating. But, of course, you two aren't."

"What are you trying to get at Finn?" I asked irritated.

"Nothing just keep up the work and continue acting like you did on the show. Remember, if you mess this up-."

I cut him off before he finished, "Then my career is over! I know. I don't need you calling me everyday to remind me!" I then hung up and placed my head in my hands. Karma was still in my lap and heard everything. She tried to comfort me by hugging me. I then lifted her and sat her down on the edge of the bed so that I could get up. I walked around her room trying to calm myself down.

"Amy? Amy." Karma said trying to get my attention. I looked at her, "You can't let him get to you. He's trying to get under your skin and you're letting him. That's why he keeps doing what he does."

I walked over to her, "Karma, I can't, not let him get under my skin. Everything about him messes with me. He, himself, just pisses me off. He only acts like that because he knows he controls my career and he loves that power. He needs and craves for that power. And I can't do anything about it." I said getting down on my knees in front of her.

Karma lifted my face to look up at her. "Finn won't do anything to you. You are everything to his company. Amy, I'm here with you. I'm in this with you. You will never be alone. I will always be by your side. Do you understand me?" She assured me.

I nodded hugging her stomach as she wrapped her arms around my head comforting me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone who has been commenting and reading! This is by far the longest chapter and i hope you guys enjoy it! Tell me what you think :)**

 **KARMA POV**

Amy stayed over yesterday, but we didn't do anything. She was pretty upset about Finn and I couldn't really relate, because I wasn't in her situation. I was watching her sleep next to me as I thought this time she didn't leave me alone in the middle of the night. I was admiring her face and how cute her nose was and how beautiful she looked sleeping. There was not one flaw I could find and I was convinced that she was not human.

I was so lost in her when she said; "You're staring," with a smile.

"I was just thinking about something and looking off into space. You just happened to be what I was looking at." I said.

She opened her eyes to look at me. "Whatever. You liar." She reached over and I laughed as she started to tickle me.

"Okay okay! I lied! PLEA-PLEASE STOP!" I said laughing as she got on top of me to hold me down. She kept tickling me and I couldn't breath from laughing so hard. I kicked my legs to try and get her off me but she wouldn't move. I reached behind her head and pulled her down to my face to kiss her. I knew that would stop her from tickling me. She hummed in my mouth and I pushed her off quickly before she could deepen the kiss.

"What was that for?" She said pretending to be upset.

"That's for you not showing me mercy when I apologized." I said winking at her. She was about to get out of bed to come after me, but I ran into the bathroom. I decided to take a shower while I was already in the bathroom. I took a quick shower and headed out to put some clothes on. Amy was still lying on my bed when she looked to the side and her mouth fell open.

"Karma, if you don't want me to have my way with you right here right now, why would you come out of that room half naked." Amy said.

I looked down standing in my bra and underwear, "Well my closet is right here, Amy."

I went into my closet and looked around for something to wear for today. I felt arms wrap around me from behind, and breathing on my neck. I smiled, continuing to move some clothes around. "Maybe you should wear this." Amy whispered in my ear and kissed my jaw. I looked at what she was pointing at and it was a dress I forgot I had. It was a blue dress with the back open. The edges were lace and it had a brown belt to go around it. I looked at it and smiled. "Good choice, Raudenfeld," I said turning to look at Amy. I got ready and Amy asked me if I wanted to come over. I nodded and we headed to her house.

Amy told me she was going to take a shower and that I should make myself feel at home. So I went into the kitchen, because I was hungry and wanted something to eat. I don't understand how Amy had this big ass kitchen but nothing in it. There was barely any food. I finally found some pancake batter and settled for that. I was making pancakes when I heard Amy's phone ring. I went over to check who it was wondering if it was Finn or Lauren but it was from someone named Lexa. It was a text that said "We need to hangout soon. Really miss you! Xo." I couldn't help but feel jealous at this girl. Who was she? Was she one of those girls who occasionally slept with her? Amy then came into the kitchen, "Whoa, thanks for making pancakes." She walked to the stack of pancakes and turned around to look at me.

She furrowed her eyebrows and said, "What's wrong?"

I held her phone up and said, "You got a text from someone."

She walked over to me and took her phone to read it. She looked up at me knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Karma Ashcroft, are you jealous?!" She said staring at me. I looked away and shook my head. "Karma, it's not what you think. I promise." She continued.

"It's okay. It's not like we're dating for real or anything," I said as I started to walk away. Amy grabbed my arm and pulled me back to look at her.

She looked hurt and said, "Karma, I _like_ you. I can't say that enough, because it will never be enough, but I do only _like_ you. Lexa is a friend and that's it. Nothing more. In fact, I talked to her about you and she wants to meet you. Remember when you asked me if I had friends and I told you I would introduce you to them one day? Oh wait! You were too busy sleeping and drooling on me."

I laughed hitting her shoulder and she pulled me closer to her. "What about those girls at the club that you were with for the past 3 months?" I asked.

"They were just for the paps, so that Li-, I mean, no one would suspect that we were dating, but I didn't touch them, I swear." She said looking troubled for a second. I trusted her to tell me the truth and I knew she wouldn't lie.

"I do really _like_ you though, love." Amy said. I blushed at the cute nickname she's been calling me, and I hide my face in her chest.

"Don't hide your face. You look even more beautiful when you blush." And with that I blushed even more and told Amy to shut up.

I leaned up to kiss her on the cheek before I told her to eat. We both ate all the pancakes and Amy helped me clean the dishes. Amy was trying to make me laugh by telling me stupid jokes the whole time we cleaned.

"Okay, okay! One more. If you don't laugh at this I'll accept that I suck at jokes and stop." Amy said and I nodded telling her to continue. "There was once a watermelon and a cantaloupe and both of them were so in love with each other. One day the watermelon told the cantaloupe they should run away and marry. Then the cantaloupe said, "But I cantaloupe!" (can't elope)

"I'll give it to you Raudenfeld, that was pretty good." I said laughing so hard my cheeks and abs started hurting. Amy laughed a little watching me. I slowly stopped laughing and asked, "What?"

"You're just beautiful. And I love making you laugh. I love hearing you laugh." Amy said and this time I got in front of her to kiss her. She was leaning against the counter and I was leaning into her with my arms around her waist. "You're actually a sweetheart, aren't you?" I asked.

She made a cute face and said, "Only for you."

She turned herself so that I was against the counter now. She came close to my lips and I closed my eyes waiting for her to kiss me. "We really have a thing for kitchen counters, don't we?" Amy said. "Just kiss me." I said and she kissed me slowly. I tried to pull her into me but she pulled away. I groaned at the lack of contact and she smiled at me. "Slow down, love." Amy whispered into my ear causing me to shiver slightly. She brought her lips to my cheeks, but she only grazed them. She kissed my jaw line then my chin. I could feel her body against mine but I wanted her closer. Her hands were holding me, by my waist, against her. My hands were on either side of me, waiting for her to do something. Then she moved one of her hands as she kissed the corner of my mouth. I gasped when her hand grabbed my butt to pull me closer to her. I felt her back up from me. I had my eyes closed the whole time not knowing what she was going to do next. I was surprised when she finally kissed me as she picked me up and placed me on the granite marble surface making me jump at how cold it was on my bare thighs. She pulled my legs to bring me closer to her and I wrapped my arms around her neck. Amy started to kiss my neck and I tried my best to hold in my moans as she bit me and ran her tongue up my neck to my ear. She then took my earlobe in her mouth and nibbled on it. That's when I opened my ears and pulled her back so I could see her. Her eyes were the darkest shade of green and I'm sure my eyes looked similar. I pulled her in, hungry for her lips on mine. She finally stopped teasing me and kissed me hard.

Right when I was about to connect our tongues, her phone rang. Why does her phone always have to ring at the wrong time?! I pulled back licking my lips. She sighed and looked at her phone, "Does this fucker always have to call when I'm trying to make you feel good?" She said making me blush.

"What do you want, Finn?" Amy said in a stern voice.

"Hello to you too. I called to inform you that you have to take Karma out tonight. Make it a nice place that is heavily populated. Got it?" He said. As he was talking I wiped the corner of Amy's mouth with my thumb.

"Yeah whatever." She said hanging up.

"Well love, you heard the little bitch. We have to go out tonight. What are you in the mood for?" Amy asked me.

I was about to say I wanted her, but I suppressed myself. "Whatever you like. I'm sure I'll love it, and you know good food better than me so..." I said.

She nodded and she told me to come upstairs with her. I followed her to her room and she stopped in front of the closet gesturing for me to go inside. I walked in and the lights turned on automatically. It looked different than last time; on the right side there were two whole rows of new clothes: dresses, shirts, everything. I looked at Amy confused.

"Those clothes are yours." She said walking over to me. "I got Lauren to get you a new wardrobe, not because these clothes will make you look good, but because you will make them look amazing." Amy said winking at me.

I smiled running my hand on the clothes, "All of these for me?"

"Well, yeah. I moved mine over here." She said pointing to the left side of the closet. "Now when you come over you can just wear something from here. I hope you don't mind, and if you do then we can stop at your house and get something to wear if you want that is-"

"Amy, it's okay!" I said laughing as I stopped her from rambling. My eye caught this little black dress and I just knew Amy picked it out. I pulled it out to show her with my eyebrows raised. She smirked at me and said, "What?! You look great in short black dresses. You wore them the first two times we saw each other. Remember?"

And I did remember. I wore one to the audition and another at the club. "Yeah, I'm just surprised you remembered." I said.

"Of course I do! You caught my attention the first time I laid eyes on you." She grabbed my face and kissed my forehead.

By the time we knew it, it was dark out and we had to go out. We both got ready together. I wore the dress from earlier as she wore leather pants with a light blue button down. She looked great and I'm sure she knew I was staring at her. She grabbed my hand leading us downstairs to her garage. We walked to the end where there was a matte black Maserati GranTurismo with a shiny stipe in the middle of the hood. I know I could never afford a car like this one.

It didn't take long until we were at the restaurant. We stepped out of the car and Amy helped me out as usual before giving her keys to the valet driver. We walked into the restaurant and got a table almost immediately. The waiter kept looking over at me and smiling. I sat in front of Amy and she started telling me what was good from the menu. I just told her to order for me and she nodded. The waiter walked over to ask for our drinks. Amy ordered a Dr. Pepper and I ordered a glass of wine. The waiter wrote in his little booklet and smiled at me again. Amy didn't notice and I was happy she didn't. The last thing I want is for her to yell at this boy.

Amy was reading her menu intensely and I couldn't help but laugh a little causing her to look up at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just funny how concentrated you are on your menu." I said giggling.

"Well food is very important to me, Ashcroft. So, don't make fun."

"I wasn't! You looked extremely cute." I said causing her to smile widely at me. She went back to reading her menu and I just watched her.

"Here is your glass of wine, Pretty Lady." I looked up to see the same waiter standing in front of me. I could see from the corner of my eye that Amy's head shot up to look at him.

"Thanks, mate. But I don't think you should be calling costumers "Pretty Lady" or anything." Amy said and I closed my eyes thinking why did this have to happen right now. "If you don't mind, I want another waiter who will actually be professional and also will not flirt with someone else's girlfriend. Do you understand?" He walked away without saying a word.

I looked over at Amy giving her a look. She was staring at the boy before she looked at me. When she noticed my look, she shrugged and started reading the menu again.

A different waiter came and took our orders. Amy knew I was mad about what she did and she kept looking over at me, but I just avoided her gaze. We finally got our food after what felt like forever but was only about 10 minutes.

"How is it?" Amy said looking down at me. I decided to shrug like she did and she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Karma! Will you tell me how you like the food? If you don't like it, I'll get you something else." She said and I put my fork down.

"You did not have to do that. I already told you not to do that, but you keep getting mad at any boy that dares to talk to me." I said.

"I know I know. I just can't help it, I swear! I'm trying to stop, actually no. I'm not. I can't let anyone hit on you when you are literally right in front of me." Amy commented.

"So what are you saying Raudenfeld? You're jealous?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah! In fact, I am. I'll admit to it. I want you all to myself." She said looking me in the eye. I smiled and said, "Well, you still have to stop getting mad at anyone who talk to me. I'm not going to run off with them or anything. I understand if they're being a bit of an ass but not if it's like just a compliment. Okay?" She nodded but I knew she wasn't going to listen to me.

I told her how great the dish was and she looked satisfied with my answer.

"So love, since you're a singer now maybe we can write some songs together. Maybe even record something together." Amy said.

"Like a duet?!" I said excitedly almost falling out of my seat.

"Like a duet!" Amy said laughing. I agreed and hugged Amy across the table kissing her on the cheek.

Amy paid for the check and I stood there with my arms crossed mad cause she didn't let me pay. She walked over to me and kissed the side of my temple telling me I will never win at the "who's going to pay" game. I rolled my eyes as she grabbed my hand. I loved holding her hand, because she would absentmindedly run her thumb on the front of my hand, which made me want to melt right there. As soon as she opened the door, we were bombarded with cameras. Amy went from sweet and loving to protective and defensive in two seconds. She pulled me into her. I could see Paul in front of us as he yelled for the people to clear the way. Amy was right behind me and I had a death grip on her hand. We made it to the car and I never felt so happy to be sitting in a car.

Amy sat by me asking me if I was all right and I assured I was. She looked over at me and smiled leaning to kiss me quickly.

"How could they possibly know where we were?" I said thinking out loud.

"Finn or Diana probably tipped them off." Amy said causally like it was a normal thing they did.

I turned on the radio and I heard Amy's voice on the other end. It was the song we shot the music video for. I looked over at her and she rolled her eyes but I turned the volume up. I started singing along with the song since I knew all the words. I looked over to Amy who had a huge smile on her face. She kept looking at me as if she was admiring my voice.

"You sound like an angel. Like seriously, you're the female version of Ed Sheeran." Amy said to me. I laughed calling her bullshit.

"I'm serious! You are absolutely angelic." She said. I smiled at her and looked down at the floor. The Amy Raudenfeld thinks I sing well. Maybe she's just saying that because she likes me?

"Do you want to stay over?" Amy said interrupting my thoughts.

I said yes, and she smiled looking towards the road.


	22. Chapter 22

**Prepare yourselves!**

 **AMY POV**

Karma and I got home safely without being followed by any of the paps. They can really go overboard with all that. I'm glad Paul was there, but I don't know how he figured out we would need him. Lauren probably called him to let him know. Karma went to go take a shower and I walked to the balcony pulling my phone out. I called them both and thanked them. I called Paul first, so I could thank him for everything he's been doing for Karma along with me. Paul being Paul said it was his job and that he will do everything to protect Karma, because he knows how much she means to me. I smiled at what he said.

I then called Lauren to ask her how everything was with Amy/Ames and she just laughed saying the baby was fine. She also said she had a doctor's appointment today and Theo was so excited to have a baby. I was so happy for them and I'm grateful that Lauren found someone like Theo to look after her. I knew he was the one when I first met him. Lauren commented on Karma and I and how people got photos of us in the restaurant. She said we were on every entertainment news channel and they love us. It was official now that everyone knew about the two of us. I tried to think of the good, but in the back of my mind I knew it wasn't. Liam can be looking for Karma right now and I wouldn't even know. I thought about it everyday, trying to figure out what I can do to stop him. Of course, I knew people who could take him and put him in jail no matter who he was, but I needed to find him. I don't even know what he looks like. As I was looking over the lake, I felt arms wrap around me from behind and someone kiss my shoulder.

I turned around to face the person and Karma was smiling up at me. Her hair was drenched as it fell over her shoulders and she was wearing one of my shirts, which I'm sure was way too big on her. I wonder if she had any shorts on under those?

"Hey babe." She said and I raised both of my eyebrows at her nickname.

"Babe, huh?" I said and her face fell and she backed up slightly saying, "Oh, I shouldn't have called you that. I thought that maybe you would like it, but I guess not. My fault I-."

"-Hey! I love it! You can call me whatever you want. Whether it be babe, love, whatever. Okay?" I said cutting her off and making her look up at me.

She smiled a bit and I kissed her nose causing her so scrunch it. I laughed when she did that.

"Only you get to call me love. I only like it when you say it." Karma said leaning into me.

"Well only you are allowed to call me nicknames since I don't really like anyone else."

She laughed. She looked over at the lake admiring it, and I stared at her admiring her. I kissed her cheek making her smile slightly.

"Let's go to bed." I said pulling her arm and walked to the bed.

"Or… we can do something else." She whispered looking down as I sat on the edge of the bed pulling her close so that she was standing in between my legs.

"What do you have in mind?"

She just stared at the floor turning red and I finally got what she wanted to do. I grabbed her face turning her head to look at me. I smiled at her and told her to sit on me. She did as I said and now we were face to face. I looked at her hazel eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. I leaned into her and kissed her. She smiled between the kiss and I did the same. I grabbed her by her waist turning so that she was laying flat on the bed and I was right on top of her. I looked at her face looking for any hint that she doesn't want to do this but she just pulled me to her. I ran both my hands up on the side of her thighs as I looked into her eyes. Karma bit her lip and it drove me crazy when she did that. My hands moved past the bottom of my shirt she was wearing and she wasn't wearing any shorts. I guess my question from before was answered. I smirked at her knowing she probably had this in her mind for a while. I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her softly. I bit her lips asking for entrance. Kissing Karma was something I could do all day if she'd let me. Karma flipped us so that she was on top of me. She saw my phone on the side of the bed and grabbed it. "Maybe we should turn this off." She said in a sexy husky voice.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the long wait, I had some family problems. Also, sorry for any mistakes! Hope y'all like this chapter. :)**

 **KARMA POV**

I woke up in Amy's arms the next morning. I've never been so tired in my life, but we did spend almost all night up. I snugged closer to Amy and she pulled me closer to her. I smiled remembering what happened yesterday and how it couldn't have been with anyone better. I looked up to see Amy still sleeping and all the marks I left on her neck. I traced my fingers on the marks causing her to move a little. Without opening her eyes, she smiled at my touch.

"Good morning." I said to her and she opened her eyes to look at me. She had this look in her eyes, one I've never seen before.

"It sure is a good morning," Amy said making me smile.

She stared at me for a couple of minutes before asking me, "Did I hurt you in anyway?" I shook my head. She then asked me how it was with a smirk on her face. I could feel myself turning red and she just chuckled.

"It was amazing." I said hiding my face in her neck.

"The best you've ever had?" She asked trying to be cheeky and I hesitantly saying, "Well you were the first so…"

She looked at me with surprise and asked, "Re-Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't think it was that important. I knew I wanted my first time to be with someone I genuinely liked and that person is you, Amy." I said and she smiled at me as she pulled me into her.

I got up to take a shower and Amy watched me leave. I looked in the mirror at all of the marks Amy left on me. I quickly took a shower and threw some clothes on. When I went outside Amy was staring at her phone with worry and anger in her eyes. I asked her what was wrong but she just shook it off walking into the bathroom. Well if that wasn't weird. It was probably just Finn bothering her. I was downstairs when Amy popped out of nowhere almost giving me a heart attack and she almost fell on the floor as she laughed her ass off.

"That was definitely not funny," I said rolling my eyes. She stood up straight after she was done laughing and said, "It was pretty damn hilarious, actually."

I gave her a look before she said, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I feel like you're going to tell me what I'll be doing." I said to her as she pulled my arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"There's this party. Lexa is throwing one and invited us to go."

Lexa. I rolled my eyes at her name and Amy saw. "I already told you she was just a friend. Nothing more." Amy said.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Not really," Amy said kissing the top of my head.

 **AMY POV**

This morning was everything I could hope for with Karma. She really changed how I used to used women to distract myself from, well, me. She made me not want anyone else. Just, her. She made me feel complete. That's all I've ever wanted. For a long time I was craving that and now I've found that with her.

After Karma went to take a shower, I turned my phone on to see if I had any messages. I had one from Lexa about some party she was throwing and another from a restricted number telling me to "Keep Karma close," I knew it had to be only one person. I'm sure he got the news of us two and how I broke the deal. I know I had to keep Karma with me at all costs now and I had to get more security for her before he can do anything. I know he is going to pull something soon. I tried not to let the text bother me but it was hard. I hid it behind a smile for Karma. I'm sure she's suspense already about how I ran into the bathroom this morning.

It was almost time to go to the party and I hoped it all went smoothly, but having my luck I doubt that will happen. I was ready and waiting for Karma downstairs so we could head out. As I was sitting on the couch going through twitter, I saw Karma walk down the stairs and god she looked so fucking amazing. You would think I would be used to her by now but not at all. I walked over to her and told her how beautiful she looked making her blush like she always did.

We got to the party and there was no room anywhere to park. I had to park all the way down the street. Karma and I walked into the house to find everyone already drunk and dancing to close to one another. I grabbed Karma to have her close to me and asked her if she wanted something to drink but she shook her head. I walked us to the kitchen area where it was less crowded. I saw Lexa making drinks like she always did. She was always known for making the best drinks, of course, I wouldn't know. I walked over to her and she screamed hugging me. I laughed lightly hugging her back with one hand since Karma was holding my other hand.

"Hey! I didn't expect you to show, Ames!" Lexa screamed over the loud music.

"Well I decided to come since I haven't seen you in forever. And you also begged me so..." I said smiling.

She hit my shoulder laughing at my comment. She then turned to see Karma and looked back at me saying, "Who is this?"

I smiled widely looking at Karma as I introduced Lexa to her.

"So, this is the girl who finally got you to settle into a relationship?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah, there's something about her. She's different from anyone else." I said looking down at Karma.

"Well remember that one girl in Hawaii?! You looked like you enjoyed her." Lexa said laughing making me look back at her. I felt Karma moving around awkwardly. I glared at Lexa and she made a face to apologize.

"Karma, is it? How's Amy here treating you?" Lexa said as she looked over at Karma.

"She's great." Karma said and I knew she wasn't really feeling this party that much.

Karma excused herself to go to the bathroom after some awkward silence. I shook my head knowing my luck wasn't going to let me have one night that wasn't filled with drama and awkwardness.

 **KARMA POV**

The line to the bathroom was overly long. Why are lines always long at parties? Is it because people drink so much that they have to go every 5 minutes? Or are people just hooking up in the bathroom when there are bedrooms all around this house? I really didn't have to go to the bathroom that bad but I couldn't stand there awkwardly when Lexa was bringing up Amy's past hook ups and stuff. If I didn't know any better, I would say Lexa brought that up on purpose. The way she was looking at Amy and leaning into her seemed like she wanted more from Amy than just friendship. Maybe that's why she glared at me when she saw us holding hands and of course Amy never notices these things.

I left the line after 10 minutes thinking I could hold it. When I walked back to the kitchen I saw Lexa crying in front of Amy. I quickly backed up from the doorway so that no one could see me. I leaned against the wall listening to Lexa. I overheard her saying, "Amy, she's not even good enough for you. What does she have that I don't? You know we were friends with benefits before we fell in love. So, why are you with her now?"

Fell in love? I could feel my eyes getting watery to the point where I couldn't see in front of me. I ran out of the house and into the front yard. I started walking home not thinking twice about anything. I gave Amy everything I had and she lied to me. Lexa wasn't just a friend and I knew it! I feel like an idiot thinking she could've been just that. Lexa, with her long brown hair and long legs; how could she? I walked for so long and I was so glad that I didn't get drank tonight. I finally reached my house after a decade. I shut the door as I slid down to the floor sobbing. I heard someone moving in the dark. I knew it was Amy trying to explain what I heard wasn't true.

"Amy, I don't want to talk to you. In fact, I don't want to see your face." I yelled out in the distance.

"Good thing I'm not Amy." I heard a voice say back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for reviewing and commenting. :)**

 **AMY POV**

Lexa was going on and on about how much she was in love with me and I her. I honestly don't know why she would think I loved her. We used to fuck every now and then but I never let it go past that. I made my rules very clear and it's not my fault that she let her feelings get the best of her. I put her in her place and explained that I had no feelings at all for her and I don't know why she expected me to. I confronted her about how I felt for Karma, which only made her cry more. I comforted her until she stopped crying because she was still one of my friends and I did care about her. As I calmed her down, I realized Karma wasn't back. I told Lexa that we would talk later before I went to go look for Karma.

I went to the bathroom line to see when someone said she left because the line was too long. I checked in the living room where most of the people were but I couldn't find her. I tried not to panic because I knew she had to be here somewhere. Right? I checked every room downstairs but she wasn't there, so I made my way upstairs taking two steps at a time. Why did this house have so many doors? I looked everywhere but she wasn't here. My only hope left was the backyard, but I lost that hope when she wasn't anywhere to be found. I started asking if anyone's seen her but no one did. This one girl said she saw her leave and it broke my heart. Why would she just leave without letting me know? If she had some place to be, that's fine, but she should've let me know. I would've even driven her there. Maybe she went back to my house, I mean she wasn't feeling this party anyway. I could tell by her body language that she didn't want to be here. I ran to my car and sped to my house. I hope she's there. How did she even get to where she wanted to be? Did she walk?! Something can happen to her and I won't be there to help her. Why does she have to be so complicated? God!

I got to my house and ran inside to find it completely empty. I've been calling her but she didn't answer. It just went straight to her voicemail. I knew something was wrong and it killed me to not be there with her. I went back to by car and started driving to her house. That was my last hope.

 **KARMA POV**

My body starting to shake and I felt my blood run cold. My hands were sweating and I couldn't breathe anymore. That voice has been haunting my dreams for years and knowing that I'm not dreaming right now petrified me. I closed my eyes hoping I was hearing things and that no one was actually in my house with me. I was sitting on the floor in front of the door. I couldn't see anything since the lights were off. All I could hear is rain and thunder outside and I was so scared to open my eyes and accept that there was Liam Booker inside my house. I have no one to help me and I regret leaving Amy's side. I suddenly heard something move in front of me and I brought my knees to my chest. I could hear footsteps coming towards me and I tried hard not to cry. I knew I was helpless right now and Liam was going to have his revenge. I then felt his hot breath on my face and I froze in my spot. Even if I tried to run I wouldn't get far before Liam grabbed me.

"I've been searching for you for years now, Karma. I finally found you when you started associating with Amy. You were all over the news and magazines. Which made my job easier, so I thank you for that. Aren't you happy that I found you?" Liam said into my ear.

I felt a shiver down my spine and I just wanted him to get the hell away from me.

"What? Aren't you happy I'm not Amy? You just said you didn't want to see her so…" Liam said.

"Why did you come here, Liam? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I finally gained the courage to say.

"Well, you see, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Amy." He said arrogantly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked harshly.

"Amy made a deal with me. She said as long as I stayed away from you, she would also stay away, but she lied." He replied.

It all makes sense now why she stopped talking to me those three months and why she was so upset with the contract of us faking it. She told me she couldn't tell me and now I know why. Because she made a damn deal with the man that tried to rape me! How could she keep this from me?

"She did stay away from me. For three months."

"Yes, but she broke the deal when you two revealed to the world that y'all were dating. If I can't be with you, Karma, neither can she." Liam said raising his voice.

"But I love her, Liam. I will never ever love you. You need to accept that!"

"We will see about that!" Liam yelled picking me up by my hair. I winced in pain as he pulled me to the couch and threw me on it.

"You don't talk to me like that, Karma. How could you not love me? I would give the world to you."

"I don't want the world, at least not from you." I whispered.

I felt a sting on my left cheek from his slap. I cupped my cheek, as I tasted blood in my mouth.

"You don't know what you want! You think you love this girl? You can't love her! It's all in your head!" Liam screamed at me.

"It's all in my head? Are you fucking joking? You are living in your head. You have this whole relationship of us two in your head! You are insane, Liam! Not me!" I said.

I could only see his face every time the lightening flashed outside. I know he was furious and that's what I wanted to avoid. He was impulsive and violent when he let his anger get to him. But I couldn't help but defend myself from his remarks. I felt another sting, but this one was twice as hard. He pushed me into the couch and I kicked my legs trying to find my way out of his grasp. I kneed him causing him to let go of me as I threw him onto the floor. I punched him in the face and kick him repeatedly in the stomach. He grabbed my leg pulling it from underneath me and I fell on the floor. I felt the pain travel through my back. He punched me in the stomach and I gasped having the wind knocked out of me. I expected him to hit me again but I didn't feel anything. I could hear him yelling so I looked up. I could make out someone on top of him. It didn't take me long to make out the face. Amy tackled him off me and was choking him in front of me. I was afraid she would kill him, so I ran to pull her off but she wouldn't budge. I started screaming at her to get her off of him. I heard the door open and Paul came running towards me. He grabbed me and I told him to take Amy off of him or she would kill him. Paul pulled her off but I could see how hard it was to pull her off even for a 200-pound bodyguard. Liam had his eyes closed and I thought he was died but Paul checked his pulse. Paul informed us that he must of past out from lack of oxygen. I walked up to Amy and grabbed her so she wouldn't jump on Liam again. Paul went to turn the lights on and to call the police. I could finally see how angry Amy was. She was breathing out of control and there was a vein in her forehead that looked like it was about to explode. She wouldn't take her eyes off Liam, so I grabbed her face to look at me. When she saw me, her eyes softened and she looked relieved that I was okay.

 **AMY POV**

I looked at Karma and was thankful that nothing happened to her. Thank God I got here when I did. I would've killed that asshole and wouldn't have regretted any of it. I called Paul on my way here to check on Karma. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her. I should've done something before so none of this would've happened. Karma wouldn't be in front of me with a bruised cheek and bloody lip. I raised my hand to touch her bruised cheek. She groaned in pain and I quickly moved my hand. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

That's when I heard a loud bang and a sharp pain shoot through my whole body causing me to step back. I heard Karma scream and I felt blood soaking up my shirt causing it to cling to my skin. Paul tackled Liam and I saw his gun fall out of his hand. My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't keep myself up any longer. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about how long it took me to update; I was busy! I hope you guys love it! Review :)**

 **KARMA POV**

Amy fell and I caught her just before she hit the ground. I was in complete shock until I started yelling and crying for someone to help her. To help me. After what felt like hours, someone grabbed my shoulders and moved me to the side. Everything was going in slow motion as they rushed to Amy. They were checking her pulse and eyes to see if she was responding. I sat there watching as they picked her up and placed her on the gurney. EMTs pushed her to the ambulance. This lady asked me if I wanted to ride to the hospital and I didn't even have the strength to talk, so I just nodded. When I sat in the ambulance, Amy now had an oxygen mask on her to help her breath and she looked so fragile. I started crying again, scared that she was dying all because of me, when the same lady from before told me it was going to be okay.

When we got to the hospital, nurses and doctors were running around trying to get Amy to the ICU. I stayed by Amy when one of the nurses told me I couldn't come inside with them. She told me to sit in the waiting room and the doctor will inform me about Amy. I was planning on arguing with her but I didn't have the power. I also didn't want to put up a fight, so I did as she said. I was too tired to disagree with her.

I waited for hours and hours, but no one came to see me. Every time I saw a doctor come through the doors my head would shoot up but they never came to me. I don't know what I will do if Amy doesn't make it. She has to live. She is not supposed to die because of me. I won't allow it. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Lauren. I got up and hugged her trying hard not to start crying again. That's all I've been doing for the past 4 hours. I could tell Lauren was crying by how red her nose and eyes were.

"Has anyone said anything about her?" Lauren asked worried and I shook my head. She sighed sitting down next to my chair. I know she was tired as was I.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" I finally asked her, my voice sounding huskier from the crying. Lauren nodded and I walked down to the cafeteria to fetch it. When I came back I saw Lauren talking to one of the doctors that operated on Amy. I walked faster to them and Lauren looked at me with sad eyes and I knew it wasn't good.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Matthews," the man said looking at me. "Amy is in critical condition right now and I can't let anyone near her at the moment and I do apologize for that. The bullet that Amy was hit with was very close to her heart. If it was just a bit to the left she could've died. We did, however, manage to take the bullet out. But, she still has to recover from the gunshot. Amy is very lucky and I know she's a fighter by how she came back to us after she flat lined during the surgery."

"When will she wake up?" I asked wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"That's up to her. It could be in a couple of days or weeks. Only time can tell. I've done all that I could from the outside, now it's up to her to fight from the inside and I have no doubt that she will." He said before walking away.

I stared crying and fell to the ground only to have Lauren's arms wrap around me. She held me and I know she was crying along with me. We stayed in that position for a couple of minutes when I saw Paul from the end of the hall making his way towards us. I thought it was appropriate to stand up and help Lauren when he reached us. He looked at me with grief in his eyes and I knew he was extremely sad about Amy. Paul had been along Amy since the beginning and he saw her as his sister and protected her like his daughter. I gave him a hug to thank him for everything that he did. I pulled away when he cleared his throat to talk.

"I took care of Liam." Paul said staring down at me. He didn't elaborate or explain himself and I didn't expect him to. I just nodded my head looking down at my feet feeling guilty for causing this to happen.

"Management is doing everything to keep this under wraps. It's going to be hard but they have the power to do it. I know Amy wouldn't want this to come out." Paul informed me and I was thankful for him. I thanked him and he nodded swiftly. Paul told me he had to meet with Finn, but he reassured me that he would be back. I thanked him for the millionth time before he walked away.

I walked over to Lauren and offered her the cup of water that didn't spill as I hurried to talk to the doctor. She drank it and I knew she was tried by how she was sitting fighting to keep her eyes open. I told her she could sleep and I would wake her if more news of Amy came. She smiled at me gratefully before saying good night. After about 5 minutes, Lauren was already asleep and snoring causing me to smile a little.

Every time I tried to close my eyes, I saw Amy covered in blood and couldn't do anything to help her. I was so close to her but so far. It killed me to know that I caused this. Amy had absolutely nothing to do with this but somehow she's the one who ended up on the hospital bed. She ended up almost being killed. Liam isn't the only one to blame for this. I don't even know if she will come back to me and that scared the hell out of me. I stared crying again at the thought of her leaving me forever and I would have no one to blame but myself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for everyone who has been reading and reviewing! It means a lot! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) Tell me what you think!**

 **KARMA POV**

It's been four days. The doctors are still saying it's up to Amy to fight. She's been stable and that was a great thing. I haven't been home since everything happened. I'm not even sure if I could go back there after what happened. Lauren would come everyday to check on me urging me to go home and get some rest, but I never listened. She offered for me to come to her house but I rejected her. I didn't want to seem like an ass to her especially since she was the only person I could talk to right now. I just didn't want to miss Amy waking up. I know it had to be soon, at least, I prayed it was. It was five in the afternoon and I noticed that Lauren didn't come visit yet. As soon as that thought crossed my mind I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch.

 **LAUREN POV**

Saying Karma looked exhausted was the understatement of the century. She was worn out. She was really beating herself up about what occurred the past weekend. I know how sad she is by how much she's been crying. Every time we talk she has tears in her eyes and if I try to distract her from Amy she always finds her way back to think about her. I tried my best to make her come to my house but she never agreed, so I offered to bring her new clothes so that she wouldn't be in the same clothes everyday. Thankfully, she approved that. The nurse said it was okay for Karma to shower in Amy's room. At first Karma couldn't even look at Amy without breaking down and running out of the room, but she slowly managed to stay in the room. She would still cry but I couldn't help her that much with that.

 _The doctors allowed Karma and I to see Amy on Monday when she was more stable. I could tell how scared Karma was to see her and I kept telling her it was going to be okay, but I don't think she was listening to me at all. She was trapped in her own head. The doctor guided us through the hallway and to the room Amy was in. The first thing I saw was all the tubes and needles going in and out of her. I started tearing up by looking at my little sister on the hospital bed. I couldn't imagine what Karma was going through. When I looked by my side, I saw Karma balling her eyes out and covering her mouth. She ran out of the room and I followed her out._

 _"Karma, you do understand that she is going to be okay. Right? Those tubes are helping her get better." I said pulling Karma back to look at me. "You will have to see her sooner or later. I know how badly you want to see her, Karma."_

 _"I don't think I can, Lauren. I can't." Karma said looking at the ground with tears running down her face._

 _"Yes you can! You know they say when someone is in a coma they can still hear if you talk to them, which can possibly help them get better faster." I said to Karma as she lifted her head to look at me._

 _"Really?" She asked and I nodded._

 _"It's worth a try, right?" I said smiling at her._

 _"Can I try tomorrow? I don't think I can face her today." Karma asked and I just nodded hugging her._

"Karma, it's me. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Also, I'm sorry I'm late I had an appointment for the baby." I said holding my stomach.

"Oh it's fine. How's everything with the baby?" Karma asked smiling lightly.

"Perfect." I said sitting next to her.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Uh, no. I will in a couple of weeks though." I informed Karma.

"Well, I brought you clothes so that you can shower. I have to leave early, because Theo has some work party that he wants me to come to, but I will see you early tomorrow. Okay?"

"Alright. Be safe." Karma said and I leaned to hug her and told her good night.

 **KARMA POV**

I decided to go take a shower when Lauren left. I entered the room where Amy was laying unconscious on the bed. This was the first time I was alone with Amy in her room. Usually Lauren would sit with Amy when I showered. I went into the bathroom on the side of Amy's bed and closed the door behind me. I felt the tears run down my cheeks, so I turned the shower on to drown out my crying. After an hour, I got out of the shower and dressed dreading going outside and facing reality again. I opened the door to the sound of the constant beeping filling my ear. I truly hated that noise, but I loved knowing that it meant Amy was alive. I would normally speed walk out of here, but I decided to look at her. I walked over to her and for the first time looked at her since she's been here. I tried not to cry, but it was inevitable. I looked at Amy's hand that was lying there. I hesitated to grab her hand not wanting to hurt her. I gently held her hand and kissed it slowly.

"H-Hey Amy. Lauren told me if I talked to you, you could hear me. So, I'm giving it a chance. Amy, I… I really need you to wake up. I need you. I can't live with myself knowing that I caused you to be here in the first place. I need you to be okay. I miss you, Amy. I know you can fight this. You are the strongest person I know. God, I didn't even get a chance to tell you how much I've fallen in love with you. You have to wake up so I can tell you Amy. You have to." I said with my head on our hands crying. I felt her hand move and jerked my head up hoping it wasn't my imagination, but I felt it again.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm so sorry about the wait! I'm busy with college work, but I promised I wouldn't give up on this story. Thank you for waiting and messaging me about the story. It means a lot to see how much you guys love it! :) Hope you love this chapter! Review!**

I ran out to get a nurse telling her Amy was waking up. The nurse quickly looked at her computer monitor to see if anything was out of the blue and looked back at me.

"She moved her hand! I felt it!" I yelled at the nurse still sitting behind the counter. She got up and I quickly walked back to Amy's room. The nurse went up to Amy and clicked the clipboard that was in front of her bed. She flipped the pages, rather slowly, and disinterestedly. I was already impatient and just as I was about to confront the nurse she looked at me with the same look everyone seems to have on their face nowadays.

"Karma, I'm sorry, but she's still in a coma. Sometimes patients move and/or twitch while they are in a coma. It's normal. Again, I'm sorry," the nurse said walking out.

I felt stupid thinking she could've been waking up. I was so sure she was. Maybe she heard my voice and moved? My phone interrupted my thoughts. I reached into my pocket to answer not even looking at who was calling.

"Hello, Karma. It's Finn. I need to know if you could stop by my office. We need to discuss a few things, if that's okay."

"I don't think I can make it." I said denying his invitation.

"Yeah, I wasn't really asking. I'll see you soon." He said hanging up.

I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, but it didn't hurt to try. I went outside to the lobby and sat down. I haven't had proper sleep in days. I don't know how I was functioning. I saw Lauren walking towards me and I smiled slightly at her. I really appreciated her helping me and caring for me. I don't think I could thank her enough for everything.

"Hey, girly." Lauren said giving me a hug.

"Hey. How was the party?"

"Boring! But, I had a good time with Theo. What did you do? Anything happen?"

"Well, I talked to her…" I said looking at the ground.

"Really! That's great, Karm. Why do you seem sad about that?"

"I felt her move, Lauren. I was so excited and relieved thinking she was waking up, but it was just a twitch, and according to the nurse it happens all the time."

Lauren grabbed my shoulders making me look at her. "Karma, Amy will wake up. She's extremely stubborn and will do anything for what she wants and as her sister I know she wanted you. So, I know she will come back to us. You need to stop blaming yourself and have some faith in her. Okay? Can you do that? For her?"

I haven't smiled like this since everything happened. I hugged Lauren telling her I had faith and thanked her. She laughed a little before telling me that Finn called her to make sure I came today. I rolled my eyes at that scumbag's name.

"I can come with you if you want Karma."

"Will you?" I said looking at her with surprise.

"Of course! But remember, the sooner you go the quicker it'll be over." Lauren said knowing I was thinking about going as late as possible. I nodded at her and she smiled knowingly.

Lauren POV

It was good to hear that Amy moved even if it was normal. I took it as a sign that she was getting closer to waking up, and I hope that is very soon so that I can see Karma laugh again. What I said to Karma was nothing but the truth. Amy was a strong girl and she always put up a fight. I know she will be up soon.

Karma and I got to Finn's office about 20 minutes ago. It's annoying how he called Karma here and we have to wait for him. Karma was nervous. I could tell by her bouncing her knee and messing with her fingers. I leaned towards her and started telling her corny jokes Amy used to tell me to ease my nerves when I was nervous. Karma laughed at a few of the jokes and I could see it was helping her calm down.

Finn's minion came outside to tell us we could go in. I grabbed Karma's hand and walked inside.

"Hey Lauren, I didn't expect you to come as well." Finn said giving me a fake ass smile to match his personality.

"Well, I am Karma's manager so I think it's appropriate for me to be her." I said throwing back at him.

"That's alright. No worries. How are you, Karma?" Finn said gesturing us to sit down.

"I'm fine." Karma said shortly.

"That's good to hear. It makes me happy to know my clients are." Finn said smiling at Karma. Karma wasn't even looking at Finn. "Well, I called you here to discuss Amy." Karma looked at him and then at me. "By the way, how is she doing? Sorry I haven't called. I've been a bit busy."

"She's doing great." I said trying to get Finn to talk.

"That's great. Amy has caused a lot of problems, but this is by far the biggest one." I could feel Karma's anger from where I was sitting. I reached over to grab her hand to calm her down. "But, we managed to come up with a lie for the media since they found out she was in the hospital. We told them she got into a car accident and was in serious condition but she will be fine," he said. "So, Karma, I need you to tell that same story to everyone who asks you. Be as blunt as possible."

Karma swiftly nodded before trying to get up. "Wait. I'm not finished." Karma sat back down and glared at him.

"What happened that night stays between you two. Liam should never be talked about to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" Karma clenched her jaw before nodding. I could see that his name brought back the memories of that night. I squeezed her hand to let her know it's okay.

"Where is Liam?" Karma asked angrily.

"The less you know the better." Finn said smiling complacently, "You're free to go."

Karma got up so fast and was out the door before I could even get up. I started walking away when Finn called out my name. "Remember that she is your responsibility, and what really happened shouldn't get out or that will cost you your job," he said. I walked away without even saying anything. I couldn't find Karma in the hall, so I went downstairs to see if she was there. I couldn't find her anywhere. I reached into my purse to take my phone out when I noticed I had 3 missed calls from Amy's doctor. Why would he be calling me? I finally saw Karma and ran up to her to tell her the doctor called so we had to go to the hospital when I noticed she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything. "Is it because of Finn? Don't let that prick get to you, Karma."

"I'm scared, Lauren. I'm scared that he will come back to finish what he started. I'm scared that I will never she the girl I love again. I'm scared of everything." Karma said crying into her hands.

"Karma, you can't control everything in this life, and frankly, you'll go crazy trying to. Liam is not coming back. I can tell you that much. I do not know what happened, but Paul informed me that he will not be a problem anymore. And as for Amy, I just got a call from her doctor, so that could be good news!" I said happily.

"Wait, what?! Why didn't you tell me?" Karma said getting up pulling me up with her and almost giving me whiplash.

"I just did, you silly." I said laughing as Karma pulled, or should I say dragged, me towards the car.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think and what will happen next. :) Thank you for taking the time out to read it.**

LAUREN POV

Karma dragged me all the way to the car causing me to laugh the whole time at her excitement. She continuously pulled the handle of the passenger door, like a 10-year-old, until I unlocked the car. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited to find out if Amy was awake. I couldn't think of the negative side of why the doctor would call us. I had to take it into account though, but I wasn't going to ruin Karma's happiness by my pessimism. I tried calling Doctor whatever his face but he wouldn't answer, which didn't help ease either of our minds.

She was nervous. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that. She was messing with her hands and bouncing her leg. I'm sure she thought of the worst outcome already and I had to reassure her that Amy was most likely alright.

"Karma?" I said trying to get her attention, but she wouldn't get out of her head. I had to distract her somehow. "You know what my favorite thing about Amy is?" I said finally getting her to look at me by saying Amy's name.

She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows curiously. "Amy was pretty popular in high school. I'm sure she told you that. I, however, find it hilarious how she hates being the center of attention, and now she's a big time pop star." I said laughing looking over at Karma who was smiling. "People don't understand her. They think she takes her fame for granted, which isn't true. See, Amy loves something with everything she has or nothing at all. But music is something she loves with everything she has. Being the center of attention was nothing if that meant she got to do what she loved more than anything. After you came into her life, I started seeing her happier than she usually was, and that's when I realized something. Karma, Amy loves you just as much as she loves music, and that is something I never imagined happening. That makes me so happy to know that my baby sister gets to be happy just like she deserves, because she is the humblest person I know. I can see past all the walls she's built up inside her and I know she is truly great. She's waited for you to come into her life just as you waited for her. So don't give up on her now."

"I will never give up on Amy, Lauren. You have my word on that. I need her." Karma said quietly.

I smiled at her and she returned a tiny laugh. We finally made it to the hospital and finding parking was a pain. Karma was out of the car before the tires even stopped completely. I tired to get out just as fast but I had another human growing inside of me, so it was a bit more difficult.

"I could use some help, Karma!" I said yelling.

She turned around, "I'm sorry! I was just too caught up in getting inside. My bad."

"It's okay." I said joining her side. She grabbed my hand and walked towards the front doors.

KARMA POV

All I could think about was what Amy and what the doctor had to say. The nurses told us he would be out of surgery in a few and that we could wait in his office. I was sitting by Lauren too nervous to say anything. I knew Lauren was scared too, because she was wiping the palm of her hands on her jeans every couple of minutes. I leaned over to grab her hand causing her to look at me. She gave me a weak smile and placed her other hand on top of mine.

"Hello. Sorry for being late, I was operating on another patient," Dr. Matthews said.

"I apologize for not answering your calls," Lauren said.

"It's alright. I called to let you both know that Amy is doing extremely well, and she is likely to wake up as soon as today. Her wound is healing and it will take a couple of weeks for it to be completely healed. She is recovering perfectly and her vitals are great too."

I looked at Lauren smiling with tears in my eyes. "So, she's going to be okay?"

"Yes, Karma. Amy is going to be just fine," he said happily.

"Lauren I need you to-"

"Dr. Matthews we need you in room 317." One of the nurse said interrupting him. He got up grabbing his stethoscope and ran out before I registered whose room that was.

"Wait, that's Amy's room!" I said panicky to Lauren.

I got up to go look at what was going on with Lauren right behind me. The nurses were blocking our view making it difficult to see anything. I tired to push past the nurses but they told me to stay outside. I could only see the doctor checking Amy's eyes and heartbeat from the gap between the nurses.

"What's going on?!" I yelled at one of the nurses who didn't answer me. "Are you going to answer me or just stare at me?"

Lauren pulled me away from the door as they closed the room door. That's when I started getting scared. What happened to her being okay? What happened to her being able to wake up as soon as today?


End file.
